Survive
by The Emcee
Summary: Nearly twenty years after being imprisoned, Wade Barrett escapes, and he's hell bent from revenge. Slash, Centon. Sequel to Taint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequels are awesome, aren't they? X-Men 2, POTC 2, Ghostbusters 2… Those were amazing sequels, yes or yes? Well, let's hope that this one is a good one. I'm releasing it early because I just couldn't wait. Hope you don't mind. I shall do my best. I own nothing. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_Other things may change us, but we start, and end, with family._

_Anthony Brandt_

About thirty years ago, John lost his parents in a car accident at the age of nine. The man who was given full custody of him was his godfather, Wade Barrett, a soul who was more demonic than human for he abused his godson unmercifully. While he blamed himself for his parents' death, John didn't understand why his godfather would touch him in certain places and, as time went on, would hit and demean him. Although his father had been close friends with Wade and had trusted him, John despised his godfather for what he did to him, but he was also afraid of him, for he knew very well that his godfather had the means and the connections to kill him and get away with it.

As he grew older, the abuse got worse, and it wasn't until he entered high school that John started telling people about it. One person in particular was Officer Randy Orton, who was, at that time, the high school's resource officer. The two started meeting at Randy's office due to an incident which involved John's godfather, and from the very start, the two were attracted to each other, though neither acted upon those feelings until much later. After their first meeting, it was mandatory for John to arrive at Randy's office every day.

It was during one of these days that John finally told Randy a little bit about his home life with Wade. Upon learning about some of what went on, John made Randy promise to not tell a soul, and reluctantly, he agreed, however, in exchange for his silence, there was an arrangement made. They agreed that during summer vacation, John was to report to Randy's office every weekday so that the officer could keep an eye on him to an extent. However, Wade, who often forced John to have sex with him on numerous occasions, didn't like 'sharing' his godson with anyone, especially a police officer with whom he'd had many encounters with. So, one day, Wade forced his teenage godson into his bed and kept him there for over a week, tying John up and cutting into him, leaving his name forever scarred on the blonde's skin.

Finally, Wade released his godson and allowed him to return to his meetings with Randy, something that ultimately led to his downfall. Once he was confronted by Randy about his appearance, John confessed to everything his godfather had been doing to him since he was nine years old. But even when John was taken out of his home and placed with a friend, he wasn't safe. A friend of Wade's tampered with the brakes on John's friend's car, ultimately killing his friend Cody, and putting John and another friend, Ted, into the hospital. After weeks of recovery, both boys were able to return to their lives, but the investigation into the so called accident took a great deal of time, and it wasn't until John's senior year in high school that Wade went to trial.

Ultimately, his godfather was convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. After that, John graduated high school and went on to college, earning a degree in criminal law and psychology. He remained close to his friend Ted, and to his boyfriend, Randy Orton, the officer who saved him from his godfather. The two moved away from the area and found a nice, peaceful town where they both worked; one as a police officer, the other as a child advocate forensic investigator. But neither one could forget Wade, nor the pain and torture he put John through.

Even with all of that pain and heartache, the two lovers found that, as long as they had each other, they could conquer anything. While Wade was a reminder that constantly loomed over them like a dark storm cloud, neither one could deny how happy they were together, neither one could forget all that they've endured together, all that has made them stronger than they originally were. Together, they could overcome anything.

Daddy John told me that two years ago, when I was merely twelve. I didn't fully understand all of what he told me, but I've come to understand it more now that I've grown and matured. To know that Daddy John was treated so horribly as a child makes my heartbreak, and I understand that Daddy Randy probably felt the same way when he was first told about Wade. They're both so strong… To still love each other so much after all they've been through is truly a miracle, and I hope that I can be just as strong and as compassionate when I'm older.

Daddy John doesn't like talking too much about Wade, and I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to talk about him either, but he's told me what he went through, and I'm grateful he did because it makes me appreciate him and Daddy Randy that much more.

Wade doesn't scare me; at least, not like he used to when I was younger. Daddy John would occasionally talk about him, and, when I was a little kid, I used to thinking of Wade as the boogie man; someone who was so foul and evil that they couldn't be a person, but a thing, a horrible, awful monster who just wanted to torture others. Maybe it's because Daddy John is like a child psychologist, but when we do talk about Wade, I can't help but think that he must be incredibly unbalanced mentally. And yes, I realize that not many fourteen year olds think that way, but, as Daddy Randy always told me, I've never been a normal teenager.

Growing up with two fathers, both who work with law enforcement agencies, I guess that I wouldn't be a normal teenager. Even Uncle Teddy tells me I'm different; not a bad different of course, but a good different. 'Like a breath of fresh air,' he told me. I'm not too sure if he was joking or not, Daddy John always said that I get my serious personality from Daddy Randy, but either way, I guess it was a compliment nonetheless.

I love my fathers very much, and my uncle. They give me all the courage, love, and support that I need, and so much more. They're all I have, and I'd die without them.

_June 23, 2030_

_ "Three days ago, registered sex offender Wade Alexander Barrett, who was convicted of raping, assaulting, and abusing his godson since the age of nine, escaped the state penitentiary. He was sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole nineteen years ago, and has been reported by the correctional officers as being an incredibly dangerous and mentally unstable man. Although it has not yet be confirmed how he managed to escape, law enforcement agencies are currently conducting a massive manhunt for this frightening sex offender. Barrett is considered to be extremely dangerous and may be armed. If anyone has information about Barrett or his whereabouts, please contact the-" _

Randy turned the television off and threw the remote onto the entertainment center. That son of a bitch… He knew that Barrett was a weasel and that he'd do everything in his power to escape, but he never thought those imbeciles at the state pen would do such a lousy job at containing him. This was the last thing that John needed to hear and see.

Although it's been years since Barrett was sentenced, discussing his godfather was still a touchy subject to John, and Randy couldn't scorn him for it. Hell, he would get upset and pissed off if that man was ever mentioned, and he wasn't even related to him. It took them years to adjust to the fact that Wade was in prison; life was going well for them. They were both had decent jobs and were doing well financially, they had a daughter, they had their own home..

Things were going well for them, and Randy didn't want to upset that, didn't want to upset John. His John. His incredibly strong, determined husband who had been through hell and high water; the man who had given him more love and happiness than anyone ever could, the man who had given him a child…

Cody Marie… Their star, their shining light, their little girl. She was a miracle child. The fact that John could even have children… It astounded him and he still didn't understand it. Doctors explained everything as best they could, but Randy never grasped the concept of what they said. All he knew was that few men could get pregnant and that when they did, it was always life-threatening for both the carrier and the child.

But John did it, and he knew exactly what to name their little girl. He didn't even need to know the gender for he had decided long ago that, should they ever have children, one of them would be named Cody, in honor of John's best friend, the one who died because of Wade. When Randy was told what John wanted to name their child, he nodded in understanding and supported it. It was a sweet and endearing idea, to remember loved ones past. And it was so much like John to do so, so Randy didn't complain.

Anyway, their life together was as close to perfect as it could get. And the last thing John needed to know was that his tormentor, his rapist, his…his _godfather_ had escaped and was probably hunting for them right now. No, John had enough to focus and worry about; he didn't need something like this. So Randy made up his mind, then and there, to not tell his husband about it. While he would probably be given hell when John found out anyway, because John always found out, he didn't need to know right away. Tomorrow, when he went into work, Randy would consult the Chief and see what was going on. But for now, he would let the sleeping dogs lie, for John's sake, Cody's, and his own.

A/N: I realize it's kind of short, but it's the prologue so it's not supposed to be very long. So, tell me what you think thus far. Also, if anyone wants to beta read the chapters for this story, I'd appreciate it very much. I could use some constructive criticism and I need the assistance since it's too much for me to do. And besides, it'd give you a sneak peek =D So, let me know! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for not posting this sooner. School and work have been a real pain. On a lighter note, my boyfriend has recently informed me that I watch WWE more than he does. Does that make me the man in the relationship? XD Anyway, new chapter is up! R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness. _

_Joseph Conrad_

Justin Gabriel was as good as dead. As soon as he saw the news broadcast on his television, he knew that he'd be a dead man. He knew Wade, and the Englishman was bound to be dead set on getting revenge on all those who put him in prison, and Justin was one of them. Sure, when he was a young, stupid kid, he followed the older man and his posse around like a baby chick. The things he did when he was in Wade's little gang made him more than ashamed. And when Wade had been arrested…

It was only a matter of time before the police would've come knocking on his door anyway, and if his testimony would keep him out of prison, then Justin was willing to do anything. So he ratted on Wade, he got help and got clean, he moved on and made something of himself.

And Wade was going to come and get him for it. Justin had turned into a snitch, and everyone knew what happened to snitches. Hell, just thinking about what Wade had in store for him nearly reduced him to a sniveling coward. But not many people knew Wade Alexander Barrett. Only the gang really, actually knew him; not even his godson, Jake, or Joe, or whatever his name was, knew who he truly was. And…in all honesty, did he? Did any member of Wade's former gang really know their leader? Wade was good at deceiving and hiding his intentions, so not one single person could say that they actually _**knew**_ him.

Oh, but Justin knew him well enough to know that he was a dead man. As soon as he had finished watching the news broadcast, he nearly flipped shit. He bolted up from his chair and started pacing. Never truly bright, Justin never thought to move out of the area after Wade was imprisoned; he never changed his name, went into hiding, or anything like that. The only thing he did was remain single and unattached to anything. Although he was a selfish bastard, he wasn't so heartless as to force others to suffer his fate.

He considered abandoning his house and leaving town; it was his best idea. In fact, he was half way through packing when someone began knocking on the door to his home late the next evening. Sweating and shaking, trying to calm his fragile nerves, Justin went to answer, and nearly had a heart attack.

Standing before him, on his doorstep, was Wade Barrett, the last man he had feared above all others.

The sight of the Englishman left him speechless. Wade's once black, shiny hair was now blotched with large gray spots and unkempt and shaggy. His eyes were dark and lifeless. The clothes on his once chiseled body now hung off of him. It was almost as though Wade was a living corpse, a corpse that resembled a once handsome man. It was obvious that the years he spent in prison had taken their toll. But upon seeing Justin, a certain light flickered in Wade's eyes and he smirked, an evil, foreboding smirk, one that sent cold chills down Justin's spine.

"I had a feeling you'd still be living here, Gabriel. Didn't have the balls you leave me behind, did you?"

Wade walked into the house, not waiting for Justin to invite him in. He sat down on the couch and looked around for a few seconds before his eyes settled once again on Justin. He beckoned the younger man and Justin closed the door and sat down on his chair, facing Wade, unsure of what to do or say. The minutes slowly ticked away, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their wake.

"Did you miss me, Justin?" Wade's voice broke the silence, though the tension was still thick and uncomfortable.

"I-"

"Look, you fucking little piece of shit. I know you turned me in. You may not have taken the stand, but I know. I know" Wade snarled and leaned forward, glowering at Justin. "So here's the deal: I need someone to help me. I've got plans, you realize, and I need help. That's where you come in. If you help me, then I won't kill you. Yet. Understood?"

"You… You won't…kill me?" It sounded too good to be true; Justin nearly laughed.

"Right. I won't kill you. Yet, anyway. But only if you're useful. If you're not… Then you'll meet the same fate as the truck driver who gave me a ride to this bloody town. Oh, he's burning in a ditch somewhere along the road with his face missing."

Justin gulped; he couldn't tell if Wade was bullshitting him or not, but he wasn't going to ask. Experience with the man sitting across from him had told him that if was best to let things go instead of questioning them. Unable to speak properly, Justin nodded at Wade's deal, and the older man smiled, a cold, mocking smile and clapped his hands together, rubbing them.

"Splendid. So, what's for dinner?"

John liked what he did for a living. Being a forensic interviewer was something that he never thought he'd do, especially considering…. Anyway, while he was attending classes at the community college in his hometown, a professor had brought in an old friend who had been a forensic interviewer. Given his dealings with law enforcement in the past, John focused all his attention on her presentation.

She explained that she wasn't a police officer, that she worked as a victim's advocate first, and that she worked with children of all ages, from two to seventeen. As the presentation continued, John's interest in this career expanded and, much to his surprise, he had numerous questions to ask the presenter after everything was said and done. Since she was from the area, she knew who he was; a lot of people did. After all, the case and trial against Wade Barrett was still fresh in everyone's mind, and once John had turned eighteen, the newspapers went wild, releasing his name and everything.

Were it not for Randy, the blonde wouldn't have been able to show his face in public without having a nervous breakdown. He hated the looks, the stares, the whispers he always got. The only people who weren't whispering or pointing were Randy and Ted. So when John first approached Mrs. McMillan, he was hesitant. But much to his surprise however, she didn't comment on his case or anything like that. Although her eyes shown with understanding and sympathy, she answered all of his questions with great detail and in such a professional manner that John was soon comfortable speaking to her.

Mrs. McMillan was the person who first sparked his interest in forensic interviewing, and he still kept in contact with her. After that presentation, John spoke to his career advisor and he was directed on the right path to fulfilling his desire. When he told Randy about the presentation, his lover nodded and told John that he had worked with her and other people who did what she did. He understood why John wanted to do it and he supported him whole heartedly.

And now, he worked with the Children's Advocacy Center in the city near where he lived. While he had to drive a good forty-five minutes or so to get to work, he didn't mind. John would rather live outside of the city than within it; he knew what the city brought with it, and he wasn't willing to risk Randy's or Cody's livelihood just for his career. So he drove for a good spell five days a week, and he actually didn't mind it; it was all worth it in the end, after all.

He had been with the Center (as Randy called it) for about twelve years now. John had his own office and had a small team of sorts that worked with him on many cases. The superintendent of the Center, Mrs. Owens, was his boss, and although she was often straightforward and duty-bound, she was also understanding, fair, and compassionate. Their working relationship was very strong, and John couldn't image working for anyone else but her. Whenever he had a problem, regardless of if it was outside the officer or within it, Mrs. Owens would always assist him and provide aid when he needed it. She was like a second mother to him…

The day after Randy had first seen the news broadcast about Wade went the same as normal. When John entered the office, he greeted Lucy at the front desk, and then took the elevator to the fifth floor where his office and team were located. Once he got out, he passed Kelly, Evan, and Beth, stopping to talk to them for a few minutes before he continued on his way. He had barely sat down on his chair when Mrs. Owens appeared in his doorway, knocking on the door to grab his attention.

"Good morning Sally. What's up? Something…wrong?" The look on her face with serious and neutral, which usually meant that something bad had occurred; it was a look that wasn't often seen, but was dreaded when it was.

"John, I need you in my office. There's something I want you to see and that I want to talk to you about."

Nodding, John put one of the files down and got up, following Mrs. Owens to her office. Actually, it wasn't technically her office, per say; it was a conference room that wasn't often well lit and that showed the news all day. Her office was across the hall, but she didn't like working in there; it was too open, she had told him. So, they stepped into the conference room and the door closed behind them. The remote to the television was sitting by a stack of newspapers, all of which were laying face down so as not to show the headlines.

"You need to watch this." And with that, Mrs. Owens grabbed the remote and turned on the television. As usual, one of the many news channels appeared on the screen, but to John's horror, the headline wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

_"We're continuing our broadcast from the day before. As reported yesterday, Wade Alexander Barrett has escaped from the state penitentiary and is believed to be armed and dangerous. While conducting a state-wide manhunt, the state police have discovered the badly burned body of a man located thirty-three miles outside of the town where Wade was tried and convicted in. Although it is uncertain whether Barrett is the culprit in this murder, the state police aren't ruling him out as a suspect. Residents are advised to-"_

Mrs. Owens turned the television off and laid the remote down. She turned over the various newspapers and threw them down on the table in front of John, startling him out of his state of shock. Looking down, he saw the various headlines, all relating to Wade and, in a select few, to him as well. Still in a state of silent shock, John picked up a random paper and started reading the article. Half way through it, he laid it back down and sat down, shaking, in the closest chair.

"I wasn't sure whether or not Randy told you about this, but I figured that I ought to show you regardless."

Upon hearing Randy's name, John looked at her as she sat down in the chair opposite him, one leg crossed over the other, staring at him.

"Randy…?"

"Yes, Randy. Your husband must have seen the broadcast on the news last night. I know he watches it every evening. But apparently, he must not have told you, because you look just as shocked and as panicked as you were a few minutes ago."

John didn't know what to say; this was all too much for him to process at once. Wade was out of prison; escaped. Someone was found dead, probably murdered by Wade. Wade was probably searching for him. No, Wade was definitely searching for him. He knew it; deep down, he knew that his godfather was out there searching for him. And Randy knew that he had escaped. He knew…

Panic, fear, and white hot rage coursed through John's veins. Why didn't Randy tell him? Did his husband know more about this than the news was telling the public? He had a right to know about this, all things considered, didn't he? All the answers to these questions escaped him, and all he was left with were unknowns, and that angered him for some reason. Mrs. Owens seemed to have sensed this, because she had moved to sit beside him and was rubbing his arm gently in an attempt to calm him down.

"John, calm down. I understand how you must feel-"

"No, you don't." The words poured out of his mouth before he even realized it. His words came to a surprise to both him and Mrs. Owens.

"Now, John-"

"No, you don't know. You don't. You don't know what it's like to have lived with that…that…that man for a godfather. You don't know what he did, what he said… The only person who knows all of it…. Randy knows everything and he kept it from me. He kept it from me, like I'm a child…Like I-"

"John, knock it off right now!"

John stopped his rambling and looked up at his boss with wide, terror filled blue eyes. Her face, although stern looking, softened slightly at the look on the man's face. She sat down once again and looked him in the eye, her face set in a grim expression.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to have lived with a man like your godfather. But I've read your file; I know he's done to you. And don't forget, I used to have your job young man."

She smiled faintly at that last comment and John gave her a shaky, unsure smile and nodded, looking down at the floor.

"You're frightened, not just for yourself but for Randy and Cody and the rest of your loved ones. You're angry because evil has proven that he can't be contained; that he can escape. You're panicking because he is after you and there's no point denying it because he's already back tracked to your hometown. But you must remain calm."

She stood up and walked back to the table, looking at the newspapers, reading their headlines and skimming over the photographs.

"John, please try and understand that Randy isn't treating you like a child who can't protect himself. You've proven on numerous cases that you can protect yourself from various criminal offenders. He knows that you have your certifications and your gun. But his first reaction upon seeing that news broadcast would be to protect you and to keep you safe. Because he loves you, because you're incredibly important to him, and because he wanted you to enjoy what little carefree time you had left. Surely, you can't be angry with him for having your best intentions at heart, can you John?"

John thought for a moment, about everything he had seen and read, and about what Sally had just explained to him. Somewhere inside of him, he knew she was right; that Randy didn't tell him because he loved him and wanted to keep him safe. But something like this… Both Randy and himself know what Wade's capable of, and Lord knows that he's had plenty of time to thinking of new things to try out. Like that burned man that they found…

Taking a deep, calming breath, John continued thinking. No one needed to tell him that Wade was after him; he already knew that he was. It was something he knew since the day Wade was arrested. And in all honesty, he wasn't worried about himself. The only ones he was worried about were Cody, Randy, and Ted, the three people who mean more to him than his own life. If Wade ever laid him hands on them….

One thing was for certain: he needed to talk to Randy about this. Above all else, he needed to do that.

"How are you feeling, John?" Mrs. Owens' voice brought him back and he looked up at her and nodded.

"Better than before. Thank you, and sorry for…for my outburst."

"It's fine John. Just be sure it doesn't happen again." She smiled and patted him on the arm.

"If you want, you can take the rest of the day off. There are no interviews scheduled for today or anything like that. So if you wanted to leave and go home…"

"No, I'll… I'll stay and get some work done. I'll come and see you before I leave."

"Okay. Just as long as you come and see me before you leave."

Nodding once again, John got up and left, heading back toward his office. Hopefully, if he was able to get some work done, he'd be even calmer when he got home and talked to Randy. Hopefully…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: School resumes next week, and I'm not too sure how often I shall be updating. Hopefully, I won't be too busy because I do enjoy writing these chapters. I suppose I shall just wait and see what the future holds. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_Wild animals never kill for sport. Men is the only one to whom the torture and death of his fellow creatures is amusing in itself._

_James Anthony Froud_

Randy knew before he even stepped inside the police department that he'd have to talk to the Chief. The fact that he's a detective and that he has personal ties to the Barrett case made that very clear to him when he saw the news broadcast last night. However, that didn't mean that he was looking forward to going to work and having to deal with the stares and gossip and the talk with Chief Markel. But he couldn't avoid it, so he went inside the building.

And sure enough, upon his entry, the babble and gossip ceased and everyone either looked at him or kept their gazes down while trying to steal glimpses of him. It was all incredibly uncomfortable and annoying. He wished that they'd just come out and speak their peace and get on with it so that he can go and talk to the Chief. If they did that, then everything else would be easier.

With narrowed eyes, Randy made his way to his desk and took his jacket off. He wouldn't need it as it was going to get hot later on. Slowly, the other officers in the station began speaking once more, but in soft, low voices. Suppressing a growl, Randy straightened up and turned around so that he was facing them.

"Alright, if any of you have something to say, then say it right now because I'm not going to deal with this bullshit all damn day. You've seen the news, you know what's going on, and if you've got a problem with any of it, then please, let me know." Ending in a growl, Randy's narrowed ice blue eyes stared at each and every one of his coworkers. But before anyone could respond, Chief Markel entered the room and cleared his throat. A few people jumped, but for the most part, no one reacted too much. Randy gazed back steadily at his boss, and nodded.

"Chief."

"In my office, Orton. Now."

Without looking at anyone, Randy stalked behind the Chief and followed him to the back of the station and into his office. Once inside, the Chief closed the door and twisted the blinds closed so that no one could peer inside. Randy merely watched him in silence as the Chief strode over towards his desk and looked down at the newspapers littering it along with various files and memos. Looking down, Randy could see that the newspapers were covering Barrett's escape, which wasn't all that surprising.

"You know why I called you in here." It was a statement, not a question, and Randy looked at his boss and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

"You told me everything when you arrived at this department. I was hesitant to take you in because of your…personal involvement in this case. I feared that you were one to become personally involved in every case. But you surprised me, and you even became a detective. You're one of the best I've got, Orton."

"But you don't want to talk about that crap, so cut to the case if you don't mind."

Chief Markel laughed and shook his head.

"That's why I like you kid; you're honest, straightforward, and head strong. Anyway, I guess you've realized that Wade Barrett has escaped, and while there's a massive manhunt underway, I've been notified to keep on the lookout for him as well."

"I've figured as much."

"Yes, well, I think you ought to stay off of the case."

"What? Why? Because I'm married to John? That's a lame ass excuse and you and I both know it." Randy glared at Chief Markel and the older man sighed, sitting down in his chair.

"Randy… Things could get incredibly messy if you're an active participant on this case. I don't want that to happen."

"I'm the best you've got. We both know that, and you need me to be on this case. Besides, if I can't separate my personal feelings from my professional ones, then I'm not suitable for this job, am I? And believe me, there have been plenty of times where I've wanted to beat the shit out of someone I've arrested. You need me on this case, Chief. No one in this department has history with Barrett or knows him like I do. I'm an asset."

Chief Markel stayed silent for a few minutes, contemplating all that Randy had said. Regardless of the detective's arguments, the Chief was the only one who could make the judgment call on this. It was very true that Randy was the best he had and that his knowledge of Barrett and how he acted, what he did, and the like were valuable. But at the same time, Randy was married to John Cena, Barrett's godson. He had personal ties to this case, but then again, he's had personal ties to other cases, all of which he's performed admirably. Surely, it couldn't hurt…

"Alright, Orton. You're on the case. But only if there are sure signs that Barrett is heading this way, you understand me? All I've been told to do is to contact state police should we receive any information on Barrett's whereabouts. I want you to work on your current cases; they are to take top priority unless told otherwise, understand?"

"I understand Chief. Am I free to go back to my desk now?"

"You're free to go. And Randy, you ought to talk to John about all of this."

Randy nodded and opened the door, leaving the office. Of course he was going to talk about this with John. The odds that his husband already knew about Barrett breaking out where extremely high; hell, he'd be surprised if John didn't know about it. He only hoped that John wouldn't be too upset with him when he was finally confronted. An angry John was never a good thing…

John sighed as he drove home, getting closer to his destination with each passing second. After that meeting with Mrs. Owens, he returned to his office, trying to work through the files and cases on his desk. Unfortunately, he found that after an hour of constantly arranging and reading, he simply couldn't concentrate. So, he took Mrs. Owens up on her offer and, after speaking to her, he left work early. While he hated leaving so soon, he was kind of relieved. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. No, he needed to get home as soon as possible, so that he could calm down a bit more.

Besides, Cody was on summer vacation, and although he saw her every day, he wanted to spend a little alone time with her. Surely, she had watched the news and she would know that Wade had escaped. He had explained to her a few years ago about what he went through with Wade, and he knew that she should be kept on her guard. Even though she was fourteen, she could handle the news of Wade's escape, probably better than John had actually. So he was going to talk to her about it, make sure she was dealing with it okay. While she had never met Wade, John figured that her feelings towards him were less than friendly, but he wasn't too sure.

It wasn't long before he was pulling into the driveway, though the ride home felt as though it had taken forever. Taking a deep, hopefully calming breath, John grabbed his bag and got out of his car, locking it up before he made his way up the pavement towards the door. Glancing through the window, he saw that Cody wasn't in the kitchen. With a slight frown, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, placing his bag down onto the floor and closing the door behind him.

He wasn't looking forward to this. To talking to Cody, and to Randy. But, it needed to be done… It _had_ to be done.

Placing his keys onto the table, he left the kitchen and walked into the living room. Cody wasn't there either, so she was probably upstairs in her room. Turning left, he walked down the hall and walked up the stairway. At the very end of the hall was Cody's room and, sure enough, her door was open slightly and music was flowing out of the room, soft and low so as not to disturb others. With a small smile, John nearly shook his head as he stared at the door.

He would never be able to grasp just how special Cody Marie really was. She was so…different from other teenagers; it truly amazed him. Of course, John was incredibly shocked to have found out that he was pregnant. It was right after he had graduated from college and had started working at the Child's Advocacy Center. At first, he didn't know how to react and he didn't know how Randy would react. All he could do for the first fifteen minutes or so after telling Randy was cry. When he first discovered his unnatural pregnancy, he was terrified that Randy, the one person he loved the most, would think he was some kind of freak, something vile and disgusting.

However, to his great surprise and relief, Randy had reacted oppositely. Although he was shocked at first, Randy soon realized John's fears and reassured his husband that he wanted the baby and that he was truly happy for this blessing. And if he thought that telling Randy was the hardest part of it all, he was sorely mistaken. John didn't understand the severity of the situation until he suddenly went into labor just four months into his pregnancy. The doctors and nurses were practically panicking and it was as though a giant hurricane overcame the hospital.

John understood what the doctors had told him when he first found out; that male pregnancies were extremely rare and dangerous to both the carrier and the child and that it often ended in either miscarriage or death. But the reality of it never took hold of him, never sunk in until he went into labor at four months. And then all the information came hurtling back into his mind and he thought that both he and his child were going to die. Never before in his life had he been so frightened, not even when Wade was so angry and pissed off…

Thankfully though, both he and Cody Marie had survived, in large part due to the efforts of the hospital staff and the doctors. While their daughter had to stay for a good while at the hospital due to being delivered prematurely, both Randy and John were happy that she was alive and breathing, and looking healthier by the day. It was truly a miracle, and John thanks his lucky stars every day for giving him his Cody Marie, his star, his blessing.

Shaking his head, John snapped out of his thoughts and proceeded forward until he was standing just outside his daughter's door. He knocked gently before pushing the door open further. Cody was sitting at her computer desk, with her writing notebook on her lap. She had been typing up something but had ceased when he knocked. Now, she was looking up at him with wide, bright eyes and a smile across her face.

"Daddy John! You're home early."

"Yeah baby, I am. Mrs. Owens let me leave early after our discussion."

"About Wade breaking out."

The statement was so simple and said so nonchalantly that John had to sit down on Cody's bed to steady himself. To hear her speak those words, to know that she had seen the news broadcast, made it sink in a bit more and it made him weak in the knees. He inhaled shakily and nodded, looking up at Cody and meeting her worried gazed.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I…I'm fine, Codes." Taking another breath, he continued. "So… You've seen the news."

"Yeah, this morning before Daddy Randy went off to work."

"How do you feel about this?" Cody closed her notebook and placed it on her desk before she turned to face him.

"I'm okay. Just worried about you. You've got enough on your plate with work and stuff, you don't need him coming back to top it all off."

"You're not…scared or anything?"

"I'm kind of scared, but the police are looking for him, right? Both you and Daddy Randy are on your guard and everything, right? It's only a matter of time before he's caught again."

"I hope you're right, baby. I hope you're right…"

John was sitting on the couch when Randy came home from work a little after five. He got up and walked into the kitchen when he heard the door open and close. Cody was in her room and John wasn't going to start on dinner until he and Randy talked. When Randy looked at him with trouble, pale ice blue eyes, John instantly knew that his husband felt bad for keeping Wade's escape a secret. It was as plain as day and John felt a little bad for feeling angry with him. After all, it was Randy who had helped him the most when he escaped Wade's clutches. How could he be mad for trying his best to continue protecting him still?

"Randy… Sally showed me the news story and the…the newspaper headlines. I know." Randy nodded.

"I figured she would. I bet you're pissed at me."

"I was." John approached the older man and gently flattened out a wrinkle on his jacket.

"I'm so sorry baby. I just-" John silenced his husband by leaning up to kiss him gently on his lips. The small contact made him moan softly; never before had he felt such a strong urge to simply _be_ with Randy. Perhaps it was an effect on the current situation, but at that point in time, he really didn't care.

"I know, Randy. I know. And I understand why you did it. Believe me, I'm not mad. Promise."

Randy smiled, a soft, loving smile before he took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet by the door.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Chief talked to me about the Barrett escape today. At first he wanted me to steer clear of it, but I convinced him otherwise."

"He's after us, Randy. I know he is. Wade will do anything and everything he can to get to us. And he'll take down anyone that stands in his way." John sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. For the first time that day, he felt the prickle of hot tears ebbing to the surface. Reality had taken a full and complete grasp on him now; there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to turn to, and nowhere to deny the fact that Wade was out and that he was going to pursue John and his family until he achieved his goal.

Until he got his revenge.

"I know he's after us, baby. I know. We'll figure something out."

Nodding, John closed his eyes and leaned back to that his head was resting against Randy's stomach. Randy was right; they'd figure something out. They just had to.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long, long time hasn't it, Miz? Or should I say, Detective Mizanin?"

Mike struggled against the ropes that bound him to the chair. He was on vacation for a few weeks to visit his family, something he had been looking forward to for a while. The only people from his police department that knew exactly where he was were the Chief and his partner, Randy. The brunette didn't see the news broadcast, he didn't see that Wade Barrett had escaped. And now, here he was. In some…some basement of some sort. Tied to a chair. With Wade motherfucking Barrett towering over him like a malicious predatory, thinking over its next move.

"What have you been doing with yourself, Mikey?"

With the gag in his mouth, Mike couldn't answer the Englishman. All he could do was struggle, groan, and glare at his captor.

"I heard that you went straight. That you work for a police department. The exact department, I hear, that my old friend, Orton works for. You're his partner, aren't you?"

Mike's eyes narrowed. If he could swear and spit at the man, he would. Yes, it was true that, as a teenager, he had done many things he wasn't proud of. He did drugs, was in Wade's little gang, he even assaulted people. And he couldn't make any excuses for his behavior, he couldn't take any of it back. He did whatever the hell he wanted, then he got clean and went straight, and now he's paying for it.

"Why don't you tell me precisely where you work? If you hand Orton and John over to me, I'll let you live. How does that sound. Here, I'll even remove the gag."

Finally free to speak, Mike continued glaring up at the man and spat onto the ground.

"Fuck you, Barrett! You can go to hell!"

Frowning, Wade glared at the small brunette and drew his fist back. Mike's head whipped sharply to one side when his fist collided with his mouth. Wade smiled, a dark, twisted smile. Oh, how he loved causing others pain.

"I'll kill you if you don't tell me, Michael. You know I will; I've done it before. Now, let's try this again…"

Michael Mizanin may have done many horrible things in his past, but he was different now. He had a husband, a newly adopted baby boy, he had a career and a partner whom he trusted more than anyone else, aside from Kevin. All of their lives were in his hands, and he'd rather die than give them up.

He'd rather die…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a while. My new semester at school has started, and work and my boyfriend are constantly keeping me on my toes. However, I shall still be writing chapters to the stories that are currently incomplete. I just won't post as often as I used to. Anyway, here's the new chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep. _

_Robert Frost_

"Orton, I need you at the station pronto." The Chief's voice sounded strained and worried over the phone, and Randy didn't understand why. Hopefully, they had received more information on Barrett's current location or something like that. While that was probably wishful thinking, Randy tried to hope for the best. For John's sake, at least.

"What's wrong Chief? Do you really need a detective at the station at…two o'clock in the morning?"

"This is urgent. Just get in here." And with that, the line went dead.

Randy returned the phone to its proper place and sighed, falling back down onto the bed. Why now? Why did the Chief suddenly need him now? It was past two in the morning, and Randy had only been asleep for about an hour. Constant worrying and thinking kept him up later than usual; he was no closer to finding Barrett than the state troopers and the numerous other law enforcement agencies that were looking for the man. It had been weeks since his escape, and the only thing being reported in the news were the discoveries of a series of murders.

With the majority of his focus being on other cases as well as Barrett's, Randy was running low on energy. He wasn't the only one; John seemed to be more distracted than usual. The time he spent at home was strained, since there were no new leads on Barrett's whereabouts yet. The Chief was making him work most Saturdays, so Sundays were spent resting as much as possible, so spending time with John had become next to impossible. And the need to just be with John was just too great, so earlier tonight, he made love to his husband after they went to bed, and both were finally able to get some sleep. At least, John was able to.

With a grunt of irritation, Randy threw the covers off of his naked form and got up, heading towards the shower. Lord knows, no one needed to know what he was up to. The officers at the station asked too many questions as is; they don't need to pry into his sex life.

As soothing as the shower was, it didn't relax him or anything like is usually did. Randy had too much to think about, such as why the Chief had called him so early in the damn morning. Unlike regular patrol officers at the station, Randy didn't have a rotating schedule, a privilege he got once he became a detective. Instead, he came into work every day at eight o'clock and usually left around five. He was thankful that his hours were the same day in and day out; it made planning outings and the like easier.

Finally, he stepped out of the shower, clean and smelling like soap, and dressed. Although the Chief didn't tell him what had happened, Randy knew one thing for sure: it must have been bad. Really bad. If it wasn't, then the Chief wouldn't have called him in like this. After all, they did have other detectives working the night shift: both Benson and Smith were very capable at doing their jobs, so they wouldn't need him. And Mike was away on vacation…

By this time, John had woken up and was peering at him sleepily, yawning and stretching.

"What're you doing up so early?" Randy smiled softly and approached the bed, sitting down beside his tired husband.

"Chief called. He wants me to come in."

"Randy it's almost three o'clock."

"I know. But he wouldn't have called me in if he didn't need me. You get back to bed; you could use the sleep, baby."

John nodded and yawned again. Randy kissed him softly before he stood up and left their bedroom, closing the door behind him gently. Walking down the hall, he pushed open Cody's door and looked inside. She was sound asleep on her bed, her iPod dangling off the bed and a notebook laying on the floor. Smiling, he closed her door and walked down stairs.

Something told Randy that today wasn't going to be a good day.

/

Wade used to hate research. He hated it simply for the fact that it took too damn long to find precisely what he was looking for. Until he had been arrested and convicted, he had relied heavily upon his gang to relay information to him. However, once inside the state pen, he had to do all the research himself. Granted, he had to be on his best behavior for a few years before he was granted access to the library computers.

Although, truth be told, it wasn't all that difficult. He had discovered early on in life that he had a special talent for deception, a talent that he used frequently. It was also a talent that he was incredibly proud of, and everyone he considered a friend or acquaintance knew this. Anyway, after a few years of 'good behavior', Wade was given more access in the library, specifically the computers. Which was a good thing, because the phone books in the prison's library were out of date. In order for his plan to work, he needed names and addresses, and what better way to obtain them then by the computers?

It worked out fairly well, considering that he was knowledgeable with computers and wiped their memory clean every time he used one. Every time a guard asked him what he was doing or what he was writing down, he would tell them that he was considering taking college courses in law or something and he wanted to read biographies on people who worked in these fields. The guards never suspected anything; from the moment he had been arrest, Wade had started forming a plan and he needed to be seen in a good light in order for it to work.

And it had.

He was out, after all and that's all that matter. Now that he was out, he could start doing what he had been planning to since his arrest. However, the first thing he needed was an accomplice because he needed help. Being a wanted man made it hard for him to move around by himself unnoticed. That's where Justin came in; young, gullible, naïve Justin Gabriel. With Justin by his side, he was able to track down Mrs. Adler, the woman who was the prosecuting attorney at his trial.

She died in 'a horrible car accident'; at least, that's what the newspaper wrote. After her, he found his former defense attorney, Mr. Mercer. While Wade was an understanding man, his defense attorney didn't do his job well enough, and after a few hours, the man was sobbing like a baby and begging for mercy. And then he went after Chief Wiley, or rather former Chief Wiley. It took him a little longer to find him than it had the others for the former chief had moved away. But it was lucky for him, because it turned out to be the hometown of Michael Mizanin, who was on vacation and visiting his family.

After disposing of Wiley in the nearby quarry, Wade had Justin look up information on Michael and his research proved to be extremely valuable. As it turned out, little Mikey was a detective and his partner was none other than Officer Randy Orton, the son of a bitch who helped the most to put him in prison. Oh, he nearly died laughing; either some otherworldly entity was assisting him on his mission or he was extremely lucky, but regardless, finding out that Mike was working so closely with Orton and was even in the same town as he was…

Truly, it was destined for the two to be reunited once again. So, under Wade's orders of course, Justin followed Mike back to his vehicle one evening and knocked him unconscious. He heaved the brunette into the car and drove back to Wiley's house, where they were currently hiding out at.

Unfortunately for them, Michael proved more stubborn than expected. It frustrated Wade to no end. He expected his gang to have remained loyal to him, to be waiting for his return. Instead, many of them go off and do whatever the bloody hell they wanted to. But he had founded Justin, and now he had found Michael, and the bills and files in the shorter man's car proved most useful.

With a cold smirk, Wade held up the envelope and read the address once again. Both Justin and himself were on their way towards the town where Michael had worked as a detective. They were on their way towards Orton, and towards John.

Wade really had missed his godson.

He hoped that John had missed him too.

/

"What?"

Randy was in shock; he just couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Mike couldn't be… Of all the people he knew, Mike was the one person who refused to back down, who would always get out of any messy situation, and they had both been in plenty of those. But Mike was reliable, if nothing else. He was clever and cunning and could get out of doing anything. He was also an incredibly understanding person, and he and Randy got along great. The older man couldn't have asked for a better partner.

But his partner was dead. Found late in the night, dumped on the side of the road, found in a garbage bag by a state trooper. According to the state troop and the folder containing photographs and reports, Mike had been tortured. He had suffered a great deal from the sound of it.

And Randy couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected this. Although he expected many things, Mike's death wasn't one of them.

"You heard the man, Randy. Mike was found dead along the highway in a trash bag. Trooper Becker was the one who found him, which is why he's here with the report. Sit down Randy; you look paler than a ghost."

The Chief's sounded strained and dry as he gently forced Randy into a chair at the conference table. He had arrived at the station little over half an hour ago, and waiting for him in the conference room were the Chief, Trooper Becker, and his supervisor officer Trooper Adams. Becker explained to Randy what he had found and then showed him the file which included pictures.

Randy felt sick. Never one to be prone to illness, Randy genuinely thought he was going to throw up on the table or something. As a law enforcement officer, he had seen a lot of shit in his day, but he wasn't prepared for this. How can someone ever be prepared to lose their partner? To lose someone he had worked with and had been close to for so long… And he knew, God did he know, that Barrett was behind Mike's death, that Barrett was the one who had tortured and killed his partner…his best friend.

"Randy? Are you… Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay." He couldn't help himself. That stupid question… It pissed him off. Why the hell would he be okay? After all that had happened so far, and it hadn't been that long since Barrett's escape.

"Calm yourself, Detective. We understand that this is a hard time, especially for you considering…" Trooper Adams didn't continue. Instead, he stood up straighter and cleared his voice before he started talking again. "Anyway, we've discovered hair fibers on the body, so we should know who-"

"I know damn well who did it!" Randy glared up at the impassive state trooper.

"And who do you think-"

"Wade Barrett of course! Who else?"

"We understand that given the…er, circumstances, that you would think that Wade Barrett would have something to do with this. However, as a massive manhunt is still being conducted and as Barrett hasn't been spotted-"

"Of course he would be spotted. Barrett isn't stupid; he knows how to keep a low profile, he knows how to keep out of the public eye. He'll be found when and where he wants to be. Your boys aren't going to find him. And all of those murders and disappearances in the news… Sarah Adler… Spencer Mercer… Chief Wiley's disappearance… Justin Gabriel disappearing... These aren't random acts of violence or anything like that. Barrett is behind them. I know it in my gut, God damn it."

"Do you have any proof, Detective Orton?"

Randy didn't say anything. It was true; his gut had been telling him that everything the news had been reporting, the files he had been looking into in connection to these murders and disappearances, they all related. Adler was the prosecutor who put Barrett away; Mercer was the defense attorney who lost; Wiley, his former boss, was the Chief of Police at the time; and Justin Gabriel was a lackey of Barrett's, but he turned snitch. If the state troopers had read Barrett's case file properly, they'd know all of this and make the appropriate connections, but obviously, that wasn't the case.

Apparently, the two state troopers took Randy's silence as a sign that he didn't have any evidence on his accusations because they left not long after. Chief Markel sighed and shook his head; he looked exhausted and worn out, but he patted Randy's arm gently, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Go home, Orton. Take the day off. Get some rest; you need it. I'll talk to Kevin today and-"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'll… I'll talk to Kevin. Before I go home. He deserves to know… So I'll go and tell him. It's okay Chief. I got this."

And with that, Randy got up off his chair and left, having no real plan in mind as to what exactly to tell Kevin. He just knew that he should be the one to tell the young man.

After all, it was what Mike would have wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post the last chapter. wasn't allowing me to update any of my stories, and I kept bugging them until they did. Yay for the power of annoyance. Again, sorry for the late post(s). Anyway, onto the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other._

_Mario Puzo_

Sally Owens was a busy woman. As the superintendant of the Children's Advocacy Center, she had numerous responsibilities and pressures; everyone wanted things to get done and fast, especially since the Center's line of work dealt with children. She had spent thirty two years working for the center, and she would be lying if she said that her work wasn't her life. Although her marriage suffered, it survived intact, although her husband would still get annoyed with her returning home late. At least, he did until his death… Heart attack at age fifty four. She missed him greatly, but her work pulled her through it.

John had that common trait as well; his work helped him overcome his grief. When he first came to apply for the open forensic interviewer position, Sally was hesitant. Since she watched the news and read the papers constantly, she knew all about the case of Wade Barrett and what he did to his godson, John Cena. And she was shocked at first to discover that he wanted to work at the Center. With a case a delicate and publicized as John's, she wanted to give the interview and she did have concerns about him working here, all things considered. After all, it's a common occurrence that the abused become abusers.

However, John proved her wrong. The first thing he said when he sat down was that he had gone through the counseling he needed after the trial had ended, that, although he still hadn't forgiven his godfather, all he wanted to do was to help others. Because, as John had told her, what children need most is someone who's been through what they've been through; they need that understanding figure in their life to help them through whatever it is that they need to get through. They stayed silent for a few minutes. Sally was in shock. She had been superintendant for only two years before this interview, and never before had someone explained themselves quite like John had.

When she asked him about it, he told her that the other places he applied for wouldn't hire him because of his 'history' and he felt that such a thing was unfair and prejudiced. With a smile, Sally agreed and the interview began. Quite satisfied, she took John on, knowing that her bosses would question her decision and motives. But she didn't care. After years of watching him, John had proven himself and progressed farther than anticipated, something that pleased Sally greatly, for no one deserved it more than John.

That young man had been through so much…

And now his godfather was out, escaped from the confinements of the state penitentiary. It worried Sally; when she first saw the news broadcast, she knew at once that she'd have to be the one to tell John for Randy wouldn't want to worry his husband. While understandable, Sally disagreed with his decision and she knew how John would react. And she wasn't disappointed, for he did indeed react the way she knew he would. Even when he was calm enough to return to work, she knew that he was worried. Even when Barrett was in prison, he was worried. John knew that Wade would come for him.

He was right.

Sighing, Sally got up and walked over to her window, looking down at the street below, the red and orange glow of the scene before her was the result of the sun rising, readying the citizens for another long day. Only fifteen minutes before, John had called. He told her what happened, his voice raspy and worried. Randy's partner, Michael Mizanin, was dead. Found in a trash bag, as though he were a piece of garbage. Naturally, Randy was extremely upset. What's worse is that the detective had volunteered to tell his partner's husband what had happened. Although she didn't know Michael or his husband all that well, she could only imagine what his reaction would be…

So much sadness, so much loss of life had been happening since Barrett's escape. She supposed that that was the price society would pay for the neglect the guards gave to such a dangerous man.

As she continued to peer down into the streets below, Sally noticed a man wearing a black jacket with the hood drawn over his head, hiding his face. This intrigued her, as it was summer time and the weather was far too hot for such clothing. She watched him for a few minutes and he didn't move; he continued staring in the direction of the Center. Concerned etched in her face, Sally turned away from the window and returned to her desk, picking up the phone and calling the police.

/

"…Wha…What? What did…did you say?"

Randy tried his best to suppress a sigh. A few minutes ago, he had arrived at the home of Michael and Kevin Mizanin. With little baby Philip in tow, Kevin had opened the door, his tired face breaking out into a smiling as he saw Randy standing before him. Kevin was younger than he was, but not by much. Being Mike's partner, he knew Kevin fairly well; John and himself would come over occasionally for dinner or just to hang out. They had a lot of good times.

This was not one of them.

After calling John and telling him hurriedly what had happened, Randy made his way to Mike's house. Although it was only a twenty minutes ride or so, it felt like forever. He didn't know exactly what to say to Kevin or how to say it. Had it been anyone else, Randy would have been straight forward, blunt, even, as some may say, heartless. But this was Mike and Kevin, and the younger blonde deserved to know what had happened to his husband and he needed to hear it from someone who cared, who meant what they were saying.

When he arrived, it was probably a little after four thirty. Thankfully, Phil had decided to wake up early this morning, so Kevin was awake when Randy arrived. After being invited in, Randy followed Kevin into the living room where the younger man sat down, smiling tiredly, asking his friend to sit down as well. Randy couldn't. Instead, he remained standing and, with great difficulty, he told Kevin that Mike was dead. Murdered. Gone. Forever.

Which brought them to now: Kevin, his eyes wide with shock, with fear, with denial, with unspeakable sadness… Thos eyes, that reminded Randy of John's because they were so expressive and they said everything that the person could not, bore into Randy's pale, icy blue ones. Slowly, oh so slowly, reality began to sink in and Kevin looked away from Randy, tears forming in his eyes and fell, a few falling onto Phil who was in his daddy's arms, sucking on his pacifier.

"Mike… Oh, M-Mike…" Kevin's voice was thick with pain, with sorrow, with so much sadness and desperation, it almost broke Randy's heart. He understood, he knew that if it had been his death that had been reported to John, that his husband would be reacting in a similar manner, if not worse. They had been through so much together… It was hard, seeing Kevin like this, seeing, through the younger man, what John would be like should Randy ever die… It broke his heart…

"I… I'm sorry Kevin. I'm… so, so sorry. I…" He didn't know how to express his own sadness, his anger, his regret… Kevin looked up at him, his eyes bright and red, shining with tears, and his cheeks tearstained. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Randy, unable to look into the face of true despair, looked down, hoping that Kevin understood him. After a few minutes, Kevin took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down and rock Phil back to sleep. When, at last, his son fell asleep, Kevin got up and went upstairs, leaving Randy alone.

With his knees shaking, Randy finally sat down on the sofa and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his needs, his hands clasped tightly below his chin. He looked up when Kevin returned to the living room, his eyes still red and tears still forming, but looking a bit more calmed. Sitting down, he stared at Randy, who returned his gaze. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Kevin spoke.

"How… How did… Did Mike…?"

"How did he die?" Kevin nodded and Randy sighed deeply.

"He was murdered. From… From the pictures in the file, it looked as though he had been bound and…tortured. I'm not going to lie because you deserve to hear the truth, he went through a lot of pain. A lot."

Kevin choked on a sob and nodded, looking away. Randy waited for him to speak before he continued.

"Where was he…"

"Found? Along side of the road by a state trooper. He was in a trash bag."

"A trash… A trash bag? He was found in a fucking trash bag?" Kevin stood up and glared at nothing in particular and looked ready to kill. Randy had to restrain him to keep Kevin from walk out the door.

"Kevin… Kevin! I know, okay? I know what you must be feeling-"

"How the hell could you possibly know? He was my husband! I loved him more than…than anything! And he was found in a trash bag!"

"If someone murdered John, I'd be pissed off too! I want to kill the motherfucker myself! But he wouldn't want that, and Mike wouldn't want that for you either!"

Kevin slumped in his grasp and Randy guided him toward the sofa, setting the younger man down. Crying, his face contorted in anguish, Kevin covered his face with his hands and sobbed. Not knowing exactly what to say or do, Randy rubbed Kevin's arm soothingly.

"Mike knew what he was getting into when he became a detective. He knew that horrible things might happen, to him, to you, and believe me Kevin, he was always more concerned about you. Kevin, Mike died to protect you, I know he did, and he's not suffering anymore… He's no longer in pain…"

This seemed to calm Kevin down for he looked up at Randy and nodded, biting his lip. Randy understood. With a small, sad smile, Randy ruffled Kevin's hair. He smiled slightly, before he stared at the older man with a serious expression on his face.

"Randy… Please tell me…tell who did…did this? Who killed my Mikey?"

"I've no evidence to support my-"

"Damn it, Randy! Just tell me! Please…please…" Closing his eyes for a second, Randy nodded and opened them, staring down the at younger man.

"Wade Barrett."

/

Sally didn't leave the Center until a little after eight that evening. After explaining to the police what she saw, they scoured the area around the Center as well as the streets, alleyways, and businesses nearby. They found no one fitting her description, but they would make sure that whoever was on duty tonight would keep a look out for the man. Feeling a bit better about it, although not too much, she went back to work. When John called in earlier, he told her that he may not be coming in, which she understood.

Still contemplating all that had happened in relation to John and Barrett, Sally packed up her things and turned off her desk lamp. As it was late at night, she was the only one left in the building; everyone else had left at five and she had stayed behind later than usual. However, since she was the superintendant, she had keys to the building and was able to lock it behind her as she left. Shifting her purse slightly, she began to walk across the parking lot towards her car.

Sally didn't notice the thundering footsteps of someone running up behind her until it was too late. Something hard and heavy hit the back of her head and the world around her went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I'm kind of upset at my boyfriend because he got to watch WrestleMainia and I couldn't because I had to work. He's so lucky! Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who has been reading and following this story. I hope that I continue to please. R&R. Enjoy.

**Survive**

_It's hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head._

_Sally Kempton_

John hated calling off work, he really did, but he just couldn't go in. After Randy had called and told him what had happened, he felt numb, sick, and repulsed. Despite all of his faults, Mike was a good man, a good detective, and a good friend. Having known him for years, John had bonded with Mike and Kevin and he thought of them as family. They would often invite John, Randy, and Cody over for dinner or just to hang out when they had free time, and Cody would always house sit for them when they went away.

But this… This was unforgiveable.

However, Wade wasn't the only one John blamed. He also blamed himself. The possibility that Wade might come after him has haunted the blonde ever since the trial and he should have told those closest to him and Randy about it. If he had done that, then maybe Mike wouldn't have gone on vacation, maybe he'd still be alive…

Whenever John thought of telling Randy this, he'd cringe and push the idea out of his mind. He knew what his husband would say: He'd tell him that it wasn't his fault, that he had nothing to do with this. The truth of it was that John was responsible, at least partly, for all of these murders and disappearances, for the loss of life that Wade had brought upon them along with his escape. John had a responsibility to all those who were close to him, like Mike and Kevin, and he should have warned them.

But he didn't.

Somewhere, deep down inside of him, John knew that Wade wasn't finished with him just yet. He knew that his godfather would come back for him; Wade had basically expressed that all those years ago, and he had kept true to his word. After he started thinking about it, really thinking about it, John realized that he should have created a plan or something, just in case his godfather ever did escape. However, his years with Randy, with that feeling of safety and security had blinded him, and now there was a price to pay.

Randy's phone call only reinforced his feelings about everything, and it upset him greatly. Because of John, Michael was dead. Because of him, many people had died and suffered. How on earth could he be okay with that? He wasn't, and he never would be.

Wade was a coward, and so was he.

/

"Alright, now I want you to call me as soon as you reach your mother's house, got it?"

Randy knew that if Barrett had gone after Michael, that it was possible that Kevin was a target as well. Anyone who was close to John was a target, and those people needed to be warned and kept safe. So, after a long discussion, he had finally persuaded the blonde to pack up and leave for a little while with Philip in tow. It'd be a long drive, but Kevin's mother was more than willing to let her son stay with her until the coast was clear.

"Randy, we've been over this already. Yes, I'll call you. Can I just…can I just go now?"

Shaking his head, Randy suppressed a laugh, smirked and looked away. He understood what Kevin wanted to do: He wanted to get going and to drive, because he'd be able to clear his head that way, to get things straightened out. No doubt he'd probably break down once he arrived at his mother's, but he needed to be calm and collected, for Philip if not for himself. When Randy first suggested leaving town, Kevin flat out refused; he wanted to bury Michael first. However, his body was still being autopsied and was, technically, evidence, so it wouldn't be released for a few days anyway. Although he looked upset, Kevin nodded and agreed to Randy's suggestion in the end.

"Sure thing, kid. I'll have Cody house sit for you, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that's…that's fine. She's a good kid; I trust her."

"Glad to hear. Have a safe trip. Take it easy, Kevin."

"Will do. And Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a kid."

Barking out a laugh, Randy shook his yet once more and walked away from the vehicle as Kevin pulled out on the street and drove off. While it was true that he was concerned for Kevin's safety as well as Phil's, Randy had another reason for wanting the younger man to leave. Truthfully, he wanted Cody away from home and if she was at Kevin's house sitting, then she'd be a little bit safer. He knew that Barrett was on his way towards their town; hell, he was probably already here. And he also knew that Barrett would target their house for sure, and if Cody was there while the Brit attacked…

Sighing heavily, Randy opened the door to his car and got inside. He'd have to talk to John and Cody about this. But first, before he went home, he needed to call Ted. His plan would work a whole lot better if Ted, John, and himself went over it together.

/

Justin didn't want to do this anymore.

He really didn't. Hell, he was done with Wade way back when the Brit had been arrested and taken to trial. All he wanted was to live out the rest of his life, forget his past mistakes and Wade, and just…be. But fear kept him detached from everything and everyone around him; fear of being forced back into Wade's clutches. His fear was justified, for he was back in Wade's clutches, and he wanted out.

In all honesty, Justin was disgusted with himself. Not only had he helped Wade by hiding him, driving him around, and assisting him in killing all those people, but he had abducted an older lady right out of a parking lot. In the open where anyone could see. And oh, how he wished that someone had been watching because then he'd be caught and the lady would be safe.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on his side. Period. No one had been watching the parking lot of that Advocacy Center. So he had no choice but to hit the woman over the head with a gun and drag her to his car. If he didn't do as Wade instructed then he would die. Although, now that he thought about it, Justin would have preferred death to this. But he was a coward and he wanted to live; he cared more about his own livelihood than anyone else's.

So he dragged the lady to his car and heaved her into the back seat, just as he had Mike. Only this wasn't an old friend; this was an innocent lady who didn't do anything wrong, as far as he knew. All Wade had told him was to keep a watch on the building and look for the person in charge. The Englishman never told him why he wanted her, he just did.

After he had placed her into the car, and got in and drove away, heading towards the house that he and Wade had broken into. It was outside of the city, closer to a nearby town, but it was abandoned and it worked as a decent enough hiding place. Thankfully, he had hit the woman hard enough to keep her knocked out for quite awhile, which was good because he had forgotten the duct tape and, as a result, he couldn't keep her quiet.

With shaking hands, he drove towards their house and pulled into the driveway. Making sure that no one was watching, Justin heaved the lady out of the car and started towards the door. He had to stop, however, when her brief case fell onto the pavement and opened, revealing numerous papers and files. Cursing under his breath, he laid her onto the grass and bent down to pick up the papers. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw John Cena's name on one of the files.

His heartbeat quickened and he started sweating. Justin had no idea what to do; he was at a crossroads, he truly was. On one side, he could give the briefcase and the papers to Wade, while on the other side, he could either leave them in the car or destroy them. When he first turned against Wade, Justin had sworn to turn over a new leaf, to become a better person. However, since Wade had reentered his life, Justin found it hard to stick to his guns, seeing as the threat of death was constantly being dangled in front of him.

As he thought hard about what to do, Wade opened the front door and walked down the sidewalk, scowling at the younger man. He had taken a while to get the woman and return and now he was just crouching down in the driveway, reading. When he approached the younger man and peered over his shoulder, Wade nearly barked out a laugh. Grabbing the papers away from Justin, he stood up and read over them carefully.

Oh, it was good to know that he was right. So, the woman **did** work with John after all. Hell, the file even had his address and everything… This was too good to be true. And the best part was that his godson didn't live all that far away from the house he was currently staying at.

"Justin…I've had a change of heart. C'mon. Let's get her inside first, and then we'll talk."

Wade didn't notice how pale Justin's face became nor would he care if he did. All that he cared about was finding John. Oh, how he couldn't wait to see his godson once again.

/

"So, you want Cody and I to stay at Kevin's house while you and John continue to stay here, or something like that?"

Ted's tone made the plan sound like a joke and John would have laughed, had the situation not been as grave and severe as it was. Randy finally came home around ten in the morning and Ted had arrived not too long afterwards. Once everyone, expect Cody of course, was in the living room, Randy told them about his plan. It sounded good to John, until his husband suggested that Cody and Ted go elsewhere. John would rather stay with his daughter and his best friend, and, apparently, Ted thought so as well.

"Look, I'm not saying that this plan is perfect, because it's not. But if Wade is in town, then he'll surely find out that this is our house. He could show up at any time, which is why I'd feel better if Cody was elsewhere, and I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you were with her, Ted. I trust you and I know you won't let her get harmed."

"Of course I wouldn't. But Randy… For the love of God, none of us should be separated."

"He's right, Randy. I'd rather Cody not go and stay at Kevin's. Even if Wade doesn't go looking around there, I'd feel better if she was with us. Where she belongs."

Randy took a deep, calming breath. When he had called Ted and invited him over, he had assumed that he'd side with Randy on this. He knew that splitting up into two separate groups would be dangerous, but he also knew Wade Barrett. And he knew that if Wade was in their town now, that he'd be trying to find out where John lived. Barrett wanted revenge, and he'd be targeting anyone and everyone who had close enough contact with John. Ted was a security officer for a private firm, so protection and defense were specialties of his, so Cody Marie would be plenty safe with him. Besides, he would trust no other to keep his only child, his beautiful daughter, safe and out of harm's way.

He just wished that John understood all of that.

"John… Baby. Believe me, I wouldn't suggest this unless it was the last option, and it is. Ted's parents and mine own are both deceased, and we've no other family or relatives that we're close to. You know how your godfather is. No one's safe from him, especially Cody, so keeping her hidden is a key part of her surviving. Besides, she doesn't need to know the real reason why she's staying at Kevin's, and the less she knows the better."

Randy approached his husband and crouched down in front of him. Taking John's hands in his, he gazed into those bright baby blues that he adores so much. Held within them, he saw pain, remorse, love, and fear. So many different emotions…those expressive eyes are one of the many features he loves most about the younger blonde. More than anything, he wanted to wipe away all of the pain, all of the sadness and the fear, but right now, he couldn't. Things had to get done before it was too late.

"Baby, I wouldn't ask this of you if there were any other options. If it makes you feel better, I'll stop in every day, I promise. Just please…please…"

He pleaded for John to understand and for him to say yes. As he stared into his husband's eyes, he saw his resistance fade and slowly, John nodded and bit his lip, looking unsure and frightened.

"He's here Randy. I know he is. I can…I can just _feel_ him here."

"I know, baby, I know."

Randy pulled John into a hug and kissed him softly, trying to calm the younger man down. Ted sighed loudly and flopped onto the couch, shaking his head yet smiling slightly.

"You guys are nuts. But if John's okay with it, then so am I. But I am not to be held responsible for the electric bill."

"Damn right you're not. All lights go off at nine at night, you got that DiBiase?"

"Yeah, yeah, you old man…"

Randy growled, but let the remark go. He stood up, pulling John with him, and started for the stairs.

"I'll go and get her. Try not to break anything, Teddy."

As he walked up the staircase, Randy couldn't help but feel as though something was about to go horribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I've been contemplating whether or not I want to write a prequel to _Taint_. It'd focus on Wade and how he became what he was in the other two stories. In all honesty, it's just something I've been mulling around in my head and, most likely, I won't be writing it. And if I do, it would come into being for a good long time. However, as readers of these works, I feel obligated to ask your opinions. So please, tell me what you think of this idea and if you'd even like to help out with it. Lord knows, I could use all the help I can get ha ha.

Anyway, sorry that it's been taking me forever to post these chapters. Work and school have been killing me. Luckily, I've been going through many emotional upsets which actually spark my writing mojo, so hopefully I'll be posting more regularly. Also, I won't be uploading any chapter of my other story, _Mobile_, until this one's complete. I just can't focus on that particular one at the moment. Alright, now, onto the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_We all live in a house on fire; no fire department to call, no way out._

_Tennessee Williams_

Upon opening her bedroom door, Randy discovered that Cody wasn't in her room. He left her room and walked into the study, towards the door that led to the attic. Cody had made a habit of going up to the attic to rummage through his and John's various boxes of pictures and documents and stuff; they both assumed that she just wanted to learn more about their families. The only other people Cody Marie ever really saw were Ted, Mike, and Kevin. Occasionally, she'd met Mrs. Owens or the Chief, but she wasn't close to them so they didn't technically count. Randy wasn't bothered by it; he would sometimes joins her in looking through old photos, shifting through the memories that time often faded away.

Climbing the stairs, Randy heard the rustling of boxes and papers and a smile crept on his face. With a small laugh, he entered the attic and found Cody sitting in front of a few boxes, her notebooks abandoned on the floor. She looked up when she heard Randy coming and smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey Daddy Randy. I was just looking through these boxes again. Been thinking of making an album or a scrapbook or something."

"That'd be a nice project for you, sweetie. And I bet it'd look pretty darn cool if you did it."

She beamed as he crouched down beside her and peered into the boxes, gently looking at a few photos before leaving them be.

"Cody, I need to talk to you about something."

Cody looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. It wasn't often that Randy talked about something incredibly important, and his tone of voice was far from its usual sarcastic or teasing one. Placing down the pictures, Cody turned to her father, giving him her full attention.

"What's wrong, Dad? Something bad happen?" Randy nodded and looked away, staring blankly out of the window.

"Yeah baby, something's wrong."

"What is it?" She scooted closer to him, her eyes wide and troubled. Just like John's, her eyes were so expressive, it nearly confounded him.

"It's hard to say, so I'll just spit it out… Mike's passed away, Cody Marie. He's…he's no longer with us."

At his words, Cody's eyes grew, if possible, even wider than before. It took a few seconds for the reality of his words to sink in, but when they did, she looked down, speechless. When she looked back up at Randy, tears were falling down her face and she bit her lip. Shutting his eyes tightly, Randy pulled his daughter into a hug. He knew that John wouldn't wake her up to tell her, but he didn't fault his husband for that. With all of the stress they've both been dealing with, a moment's reprieve from any sad news was most welcome. Even if Randy and John weren't the ones who received it.

After a few minutes, Cody eventually calmed down and she pulled away from her father's embrace. Rubbing her arms, Randy tilted her chip up, forcing her to look at him. Although she was still crying, it was calmer than before, and he was thankful for that.

"I'm sorry baby girl…"

"_I'm_ the one who should be sorry, Daddy. He was your partner, your friend, and now he's…he's…" She hiccupped and sniffed, but didn't say more. With a nod, Randy released her and stood up, holding a hand out for her to grab onto. Cody bent down and retrieved her notebooks and the photos she was looking at.

"That's not all, Codes." She looked up at him and stared, slightly confused.

"Kevin's going away for a little while, to prepare for…for the burial and to clear his mind. He wants you to house sit for him. That is, if you don't mind. Uncle Ted will be with you the entire time, so you won't be alone. It's only for a few days, maybe a week."

"But…why's he going away? Isn't he going to bury Mike soon?" Randy sighed. He hated explaining things like homicides to children, but he really hated explaining it to Cody.

"Mike's body is being autopsied. There's…there's a possibility that he's been murdered, but nothing conclusive yet." It wasn't the entire truth, but it wasn't a lie. What he told his daughter was enough; she'd understand when she was older and found out the truth. For now, however, she didn't need to know all of the horrible details.

"Oh no! That's awful. Who'd want to murder Mikey? He's always been so nice… He's never been mean whenever I've been around him."

"I don't know what to tell you baby. Sometimes, people are just mean for no reason at all. Now come on. Daddy John and Uncle Ted are waiting downstairs. Gather whatever you'll need; we're leaving in ten."

Cody nodded and grabbed a box lying beside the one she had been looking through. With his daughter following close behind, Randy made his way down the steps and reentered the study. Once Cody had left and went to her room, he closed the attic door and left the study, returning downstairs.

John was sitting on the couch while Ted leaned against the wall, waiting to leave and looking a little more accepting than he did before. Randy smiled slightly and sat beside John who leaned against him, his head resting upon Randy's shoulder. They didn't have long to wait before they heard and saw Cody coming down the stairs, her book bag in hand and the box she had taken from the attic in the other. John stared at the box she held in her grasp, his expression asking silently what he, for some reason, couldn't voice.

"I'm going to make a scrapbook out of the photos and stuff in this box. Daddy Randy suggested it to me." She smiled proudly and John, in spite of himself, smiled back and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me, baby girl. Just be careful; some of that stuff's old and fragile, okay?"

"Gotcha. So, when are we leaving, Uncle Ted?"

Ted smiled down at her and relieved her of the box.

"Right now, sugar. Let's head on out."

"You be careful with our baby girl. You hear me, Ted?" Randy's voice, although tired and strained, rang out strong and true behind the pair. The door to their house closed and Ted's laughter was cut off. John laughed softly and shook his head. In all honesty, he still wasn't comfortable with the idea, but he felt more comfortable with it as long as Ted was there. His friend hadn't let him down yet.

/

"You stay here Justin. I'm going out for a drive." Wade grabbed his hooded sweater, a pair of sunglasses, and the car keys. Justin looked up from his place on the couch, tilting his head to the side slightly, giving him the look of a confused puppy.

"Where are you going, Wade?"

"I'm going to find little Mikey's house, Justin. He didn't live far from John, and with any luck, I might catch sight of our dear, old friend, Officer Orton. Behave yourself, and don't let her escape. Got it?"

Justin nodded silently, though the motion went unnoticed by Wade, who had already left. Heaving a heavy sigh, Justin got up and went upstairs, heading for the bathroom. That's where she was, tied up, with tape over her mouth and eyes. After they got her inside the house last night, Wade took her down into the basement and tried to get her to talk, to tell him where exactly John was. All of his efforts were futile; she refused to speak at all. Even when he ripped off her fingers nails one by one, she refused to say anything about John. The only sounds coming from her late last night were wordless screams of pain.

Truth be told, she reminded Justin of his own mother. His mother was talk, lean, with thick, short grey hair and bright, inquisitive eyes. Even her voice sounded similar, although he really couldn't tell, since all he heard of her voice were her screams. But sill, even as he stared down at her, cowering in the tub, struggling against her bindings, he saw reminded of his mother.

But there was nothing he could do. With Wade, it was either kill or be killed; it was always that way, and that didn't change just because he went to prison. The plan was already formed: once Wade found Mike's house, Justin would go, taking the lady with him, break in, and kill anyone who was inside. The house would be another hiding place until Wade found what he had been so desperately searching for: John.

He would never understand the Englishman's obsession with his godson, but it was truly sickening. Never before had Justin known someone quite like Wade. Sure, John was attractive; on the few times Justin had seen him, he often thought inappropriate things about the blonde, but he wouldn't have taken those things to a serious level.

He wasn't like Wade.

Not knowing what to do or say, Justin merely stared down at the woman for a brief moment before he left, closing the door gently behind him as he did so. It probably wouldn't take the older man that long to find Mike's house and when he did find it, they'd be on the move once again. They've been constantly on the move since Wade found Justin and never before had the younger man missed his normal, boring life as much as he did now.

Perhaps more time had elapsed than he thought, or perhaps it really didn't take Wade that long, but he entered the house just as Justin landing on the last step of the staircase. The same mad glint that often shown when he was successful shone brightly in Wade's green eyes and a mischievous smirked was plastered on his face. A knot that had been forming in his stomach for a while not quirked and squirmed and Justin didn't like it one bit.

"You've found it, then?"

"You got that right, kid. Unfortunately, it looks occupied, but that shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

"Me? Aren't…aren't you coming along too?" Wade laughed, and shook his head as he went into the kitchen and picked up his tool kit.

"Nah. I got more important things to do. Besides, I'm confident that you'll do me proud. Right? You will do me proud, won't you Justin?" The tone in Wade's voice let no room for arguments, so Justin merely nodded and looked down. He figured that it'd come to this. He just hoped that it wouldn't.

/

John didn't know what to say. With everything that's been going on, he really couldn't process anything else. Only yesterday, Cody and Ted were off to Mike's house, laying low and trying to keep a low profile. It was only yesterday that Randy called and woke him up incredibly early in the morning, telling him about Mike's death. And now…now this. It just…didn't make sense…

"What…? I'm sorry, could you repeat that please, Mary?" The short brunette in front of him sighed and bit her lip before answering him.

"Mrs. Owens went missing last night, sir. She's not answering her cell phone or her pager and her car was still in the parking lot when everyone else arrived this morning."

"But she's always the first one here…"

"I know that sir, but her car was stone cold. The police are on their way, but…"

John didn't hear any more of what she was saying. All that he knew was that Mrs. Owens…was that Sally was missing. Disappeared. Gone. He didn't need the police to tell him what had happened; he knew what happened. Wade got to her, that's what happened. It wasn't enough to kill all of those people. It wasn't enough to have tortured and killed Mike. Nothing was enough for Wade, not until he got his hands on John.

John didn't know how much more of this he could take. Wade was moving in closer; every hour, every minute, every second of every day, his godfather drew closer and closer to home. Closer to Ted. Closer to Randy. Closer to Cody. Way too close, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

John would meet Wade once again; he knew that he would. It was only a matter of time, and it'd probably happen sooner rather than later. Unable to think straight, John uttered an apology and stepped away from Mary, returning to his office. He needed to call Randy and tell his husband what had happened. But it wasn't just that; he needed Randy now than he's ever needed him before.

The bad things that were happening were going to get worse, and the only person who could make him feel any better was Randy. No matter what, Randy always made things better. He was John's rock, his secret keeper, his lover, his one and only… Picking up his cell phone, John pressed the speed dial and waited for Randy to pick up. Although they were both at work, John just…needed this.

"Hello?"

"Randy. It's me."

"John? Are you okay? You sound like hell baby." John failed to suppress the small smile that tried to worm its way onto his face. Randy's bluntness, his honesty, was one of the things John loved most about his husband.

"No, Randy, I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sally, Randy. She's gone missing."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, I've given this much thought and I have decided that I will write a prequel to these stories. However, I won't post it until _Mobile_ is completed. If I do it that way then I can focus more on that story and on precisely how I'm going to go about writing the prequel. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you, for the prequel will be posted, just not for a good while yet. Thank you for your understanding.

Now, onto the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_Nothing is easier than to denounce the evil doer; nothing more difficult than understanding him._

_Fyodor Dostoevsky_

John was currently sitting in his chair, rubbing his forehead with his hand. It was nearly time to go home, and he was still being questioned by the police officers. After he had called and talked to Randy, two uniformed officers arrived and began asking the staff questions about Sally and when they last saw her. Apparently, many of them told the officers that she and John were close in a way, because they had been hammering him with questions for over half an hour.

Under normal circumstances, John wouldn't have minded this; being a forensic interviewer, he worked closely with many police departments in order to help them solve their cases. However, the circumstances weren't normal; Sally was missing and the only person, in John's mind, that could be responsible for it was Wade. He knew that his godfather would do anything and everything to torture him, and so far, it was working.

He was worried, frightened, and frustrated. For all he knew, Sally was being tortured, mutilated, or perhaps even dead. Having firsthand knowledge about what Wade could do to a person, it would probably be kinder if he killed her right off. Though even the thought of her cold, lifeless body lying somewhere in a ditch just like Michael's made him cringe and shiver. John looked up to Sally, respected her, and, in a sort of distorted view, thought of her like a second mother. In all honesty, he didn't really member that much of his mother, or his father, but he had pictures of them, and he knew, or rather hoped, that they had loved him.

It was all of these thoughts, plus the constant questioning, and often repetition of previously answered questions, that was making John irritable and frustrated. All he wanted right now was to leave and go home, to be with Randy, to have Cody and Ted back where they belonged. But no, he couldn't have that. Randy had to work this evening and Cody and Ted were taking refuge at Mike's house, trying their best to lay low and stay safe.

"We appreciate your cooperation, John. Please, notify us if you think of anything that might help in our investigation."

The younger of the two officers, the one who had been conducting the interview, nodded and gave John as small smile. Returning the nod, John watched as they left his office and walked out of sight. It was nearing five o'clock, almost time for him to go, and as he would be unable to concentrate of any work, he gathered his bag and his jacket, and left his office, locking the door behind him. He was about to walk away when he hesitated and looked down the hall, towards Sally's office, her actual office. While she used this one as a private room, like a study of sorts, she usually preferred to meet with her staff in the conference room. However, John didn't go to the conference room; he went to her office.

He had only been in there once, and that was for his interview when he first applied for the job. A small, sad smile spread across his face as he opened the door and stepped inside. The office was neat and tidy; everything was in its place and dust free. Documents were on the desk and a filing cabinet stood to the right side. Books lined the many shelved and newspaper articles celebrating the brilliance of the Center hung in frames on the walls. Just like Sally, it was all impressive and well kept.

John felt a small sting in his heart as he looked around. It never really hit him until now, how little he actually knew Sally. Although he worked for and with her for many years, he never actually **knew** her. Sure, he knew that her husband had died and that she lived alone, but he didn't know if she had any children, or what her own childhood was like. It struck him very hard to realize that, although she was so good with children and with interviewing them, she never really spoke much about herself.

Regret boiled in his veins. All of these years he thought he'd been close to Sally, that he knew her, he had been mistaken. But he knew her well enough to know that, had he asked, she would have told him eventually. Why didn't he ask? Why hadn't he thought of it? Because he grew careless; he thought he was in the clear and safe from his godfather. And now, he may never get to talk to Sally again.

Carefully, as though he were afraid to, he approached her desk. Newspapers and files were stacked neatly on it; her computer was turned off as was her printer. The cup full of pens, pencils, paperclips and other such items was situated in the same stop where he last saw it during his interview. Everything seemed so complete and in its place, as though the only thing missing was Sally. Except…

With a confused look on his face, John bent over and peered down at yesterday's newspaper. Underneath the paper, sticking out at an angle was the corner of an envelope. Sally was always meticulous; everything was in its proper place at all times. So why…?

Unable to squash his curiosity, John gently pulled the envelope free from the paper and turned it over. Written on the envelope, in Sally's neat hand writing, was his name. He was shocked, speechless; he didn't know how to react, what to do, what to think. Why would Sally leave something for him? Did she know that something might happen to her? How could the police officers miss this?

He opened the envelope and extracted from it a key and a short letter. Setting the key down on the desk, John unfolded the small letter and read:

_Dear John,_

_If you've found this then I'm right to assume that something has happened to me. Please don't worry and don't blame yourself; I knew what I was getting into when I first fired you on, and I stick by your integrity and your good heart. Enclosed with this letter is a key to my house. As I'm sure that you must be going through a hard time, please stop by after leaving work. While I realize that you don't know too much about me, I hope that this small token will help you come to terms with your feelings. You are much stronger than you realize, John, and I know that you will do everything in your power to protect your family. Do not forget that our work here at the Center is, perhaps, one of the most difficult to contend with in the criminal justice field. We not only have to hear and understand the suffering of those innocent children we interview, but we must understand the evil doer responsible for it. Soon, you may confront your godfather, and when that time comes, use your gifts wisely. _

_Your friend, Sally_

Hardly believing what he had read, John reread the letter once, twice, three more times before he looked down at the key he placed on the desk. The key to Sally's home. Picking it up, he placed it in his pocket and read the letter once more. He couldn't help but constantly skim over the first line. _If you've found this then I'm right to assume that something has happened to me…_ Did Sally know that something would happen to her? John answered his own question once he realized that yes, she knew that something might happen, seeing as how she hired John, knew of his past, and didn't give a damn anyway. Although he felt happy and confused, he also felt saddened and reluctant.

Should he go to Sally's house? What would he find there? Did he want to find anything? How would he react to whatever he may find?

Folding the letter, he placed it in his pocket and left the office, closing the door gently and quietly behind him. John wasn't quite sure if it'd be the right thing to do, but he was going to visit Sally's house. He may find something useful or something he didn't want to find, but he knew that he wouldn't feel any better unless he went there. Even if he didn't find anything significant, he'd still like to get to know a little more about her.

After all, Sally was like his second mom, and he felt obligated to show her some gratitude and love for all she's done for him.

/

Justin didn't want to be a part of Wade's schemes anymore.

Currently, he was parked outside of Mike's house, staring at it, his hands grasping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. The lady was bound and gagged in the trunk; he didn't want to risk her being seen or spotted by a passerby. Looking out of the window at the house across the street, Justin saw that the sky was getting dark, almost pitch black; a thunderstorm was about to begin and from the looks of it, it'd be a big one.

There were a few lights on inside the house, but he couldn't see anything due to the curtains being closed. Occasionally, he'd vaguely see the figure of what appeared to be a man, but other than that, all was still and quiet. As though the house was empty. Rain began to fall, slow and spaced, but it would eventually speed up and become a bothersome storm.

Justin wondered where Wade was and what he was doing. If he knew, then maybe he could drive away and never come back. But, he thought to himself as he watched the storm begin, Wade would find me anyway, so what's the point? Outside of the car, the rain started falling faster, in thick sheets, the wind began to howl and thunder started rumbling. Lightning would light up the sky and make everything appear to be highlighted by a twisted combination of light and shadow. Everything looked eerie and darker than usual. It sent unpleasant shivers down Justin's spine and all he wanted was to be back at his home, curled up in bed.

The lights in the houses on the block flickered; it wouldn't be long before they all went out and then, he'd make his move. With a knot in his stomach, Justin pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, locking it as he did so. It was only a matter of seconds before he was drenched, but that didn't matter. He looked up and down the street, making sure no one was looking, and then made his way quickly to Mike's house. Lights flickered again. Justin ran around the house and to the backyard. A window in the kitchen was free of its curtains and, cautiously, he peered inside.

Beyond the kitchen was the living room and he could see a man sitting on the couch. The man appeared to be fixing a flashlight or something, because as soon as the lights went off permanently, he swore loudly and got up, storming off towards the stairs. Justin reached down and grabbed the handle. It was unlocked. Opening it as quietly as he could, he entered the house and closed the door behind him. With slow, deliberate steps, Justin made his way towards the living room, peering inside, waiting for a sign of the unknown man.

He heard and saw legs reappear on the stairs, but they stopped. Justin leaned in closer, to better hear what the man was saying. Was he talking to himself? Or was there someone else in the house?

"Just stay up there, Codes. I'll bring you up a candle or something, okay?"

"Okay."

So there was someone else in the house, and by the sound of it, it was a young girl. Justin watched as the man came down the stairs and he quickly retreated out of sight back into the kitchen. Looking around, almost frantically, nervous as hell and frightened, Justin saw a pan sitting on the stove. Cautiously, he touched it; it was cold. Grabbing it, he walked over towards the side of the kitchen, peering over the corner and back into the living room, watching the man fiddle once more with the flashlight. With another loud swear, he got up, throwing the flashlight onto the floor and started towards the kitchen.

This was it.

It was now or never.

He had to do this, even though he didn't want to.

It was kill or be killed.

His life depending on him subduing these people.

All Justin heard was the man approaching his hiding spot. All he could hear was the man gasping as he spotted Justin. And all he could hear was the pan connecting with the man's head, a sickening crack and a body falling onto the floor. He saw none of it as his eyes were closed.

His whole body shaking, Justin opened his eyes and looked down. The man was lying on the kitchen floor, limp, with blood trickling down the side of his head. Crouching down, Justin carefully inspected the injury he gave the stranger and saw, to his relieve and horror, that it wasn't severe or life threatening. He was merely unconscious, bleeding, lying on the floor. He released his breath, not knowing that he had been holding it and set the pan on the floor.

Reaching into his pants pocket, Justin pulled out some rope and duct tape. With great difficulty, as the man was more muscular than he was and taller, he tied his feet and hands together with the rope and then the duct tape. After that was finished, he tore some more tape off and placed it over the man's mouth. Standing up, Justin looked around the kitchen and spotted a door. Upon opening it, he was relieved to find that it lead to the basement. Lady Luck was on his side tonight.

Justin struggled to drag the man over towards the basement door and struggled even more to get him downstairs. Once he reached the basement, he took a few moments to look around. The basement was nice: it had a couch, a television and a few cases that held movies, books, and magazines. There was also a small play area for a young child to play safely in as well as some toys and blankets. Nodding to himself, Justin picked the man back up and pulled him over to the couch, dropping him unceremoniously onto it.

Standing up, Justin made his way back up to the kitchen and grabbed the remaining rope and the rest of the duct tape and slowly made his way up the stairs. Adrenaline was now coursing through his veins, making him feel excited by what he was doing as well as more confident. Once he made it to the second story, he waited quietly for a second, listening for the sound of movement or _something_ that would give away the girl's location.

After a few seconds, he heard some rustling, like that of papers or something like that, coming from the last room on the left. With gentle movements, he approached the door, which was partially opened, and peered inside of it. Sitting on the floor with a box in front of her and what looked like pictures scattered around her, was a young teenage girl. Although he couldn't see her face, he knew that she was beautiful and the knot that had formed in his stomach earlier twisted and coiled.

No, he couldn't fuck up now. He was in too deep and Wade was too close to getting at John. If he screwed it all up, it'd be his head…

His eyes scoured the hallway and he stopped a vase sitting on a table not far from him. Reaching over, he grabbed it and clutched it tightly in his hands. It was now or never.

There was no going back.

Biting his lip hard, he practically ran into the room and brought the vase down upon his unsuspecting victim as hard as he could. The vase broke as it hit the girl's head and she fell, unconscious, onto the floor. He was breathing heavily and he couldn't help but stare at the girl. Just as he thought, she was indeed quite beautiful even though she was probably only fifteen years old. Her hair was long and looked soft and smooth to the touch. Her skin was slightly tanned and unmarred by scars or damage. She looked so fragile, but he could see that she was tougher than she looked.

Kneeling down onto the carpeted floor, Justin bound her just as he had done to the man and placed tape over her mouth, to keep her quiet. She was light enough for him to lift her up and he carried her, bridal style, out of the room, down the stairs, and back down to the basement. To his relief, the man was still knocked out. Placing the girl down gently onto the floor, Justin shoved the man off of the couch and picked the girl up, setting her down gently where the man once was a few seconds before.

With one last fleeting glance at the girl, Justin made his way back up the stairs and into the kitchen. Closing the door, he pushed the kitchen table up against it, just in case they woke up and broke free.

Now, all he had to do was bring the lady inside and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Before I start, HAPPY EASTER! Yes, today is Zombie Jesus Day and to celebrate, we must all eat a crap load of chocolate, eggs, and ham (because that all makes sense, right?). Hope you all had a good day; I worked but still had a nice holiday.

Okay, now that that's over…. New chapter! Could this be it? Is this the end of the story? What will John find at Sally's house? Will Ted and Cody Marie survive? What is Wade up to? Will he find John or will John find him? And what about Randy? Could this be the end of the Orton family? Or is this the end of Wade Barrett?

Only one way to find out…

R&R. Enjoy!

**Survive**

_It is better to be violent if there is violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of nonviolence to cover impotence._

_Mahatma Ghandi_

By the time John had arrived at Sally's house, the sky had turned black and the wind was howling with vengeance. It was as though the weather was trying to give him a warning; it certainly reflected his mood enough. He had been debating on the drive to her house whether or not he should be doing this. Although she had given him a key and practically invited him in, John was still uncomfortable to go inside. Something about him being there, about him being the only one there, unsettled him.

But he knew that if he didn't go inside that he'd regret it for the rest of his life. There was still so much he wanted to know, there were still so many questions that had yet to be answered. Perhaps everything he wanted to know was all inside. John knew that he was getting his hopes up, but he had this feeling and it told him that he needed to man up and go inside.

Maybe he was afraid. Afraid to go inside because maybe, just maybe, he'll find something that will cause more harm than anything else. Or perhaps it was just his own cowardice that kept him from getting out of his car and going inside.

"This is ridiculous. **I'm** being ridiculous. Pull yourself together John. It's what Sally would want."

Nodding to himself, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, locking it before he stalked up the concrete walkway that led to the front porch. The great Victorian structure loomed over head and John had half a mind to turn around and go back to his car. However, he'd made it this far, so it'd be senseless to turn back now.

Inhaling deeply, John reached into his pocket and withdrew the house key, holding in unsteadily in a shaking handing. With a steady, serious gaze, he inserts the key into the lock and turns it, unlocking the barrier that separated him and whatever lay before him. Although his hand was still shaking as he reached for the door knob, John felt a bit more sure of himself now that he was definitely going to do this.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

/

Randy was started to get worried. And when he got worried, he got pissed off. It was easier for him to be angry than afraid or worried or sad. Anger was familiar, easier to control, easier to deal with; sadness, fear, dread… Randy was never good at handling those emotions. Of course, he felt them, but outwardly, he would appear angry or frustrated and he liked it that way.

But not today.

Not after receiving that phone call from John about Sally. She was missing… He knew how John saw his boss and his husband's feelings were completely understandable. But somehow, he knew something like this would happen. When John told him what had happened, it wasn't surprise or shock that first erupted inside of him; it was panic and fear. Her missing could only mean that Barrett had gotten to her, and if that was the case, then John was in even more danger now than previously thought.

He knew that Barrett had escaped to hunt John down, to torture him and make him suffer. But Sally's disappearance finally made the probable become the reality: Barrett was here and he knew where and how to find John. Randy was thankful that he had the day off, because that meant that he wouldn't be distracted. Now, he could focus on getting John to a safe place because now that Barrett was here, it'd only be a matter of time before he was spotted. And then he'd be captured and brought in. And then, it'd all be over.

_Finally…_

But he couldn't keep his hopes up. He had to be realistic. The odds that John or himself or both of them dying were extremely high, considering it was Barrett they were up against. Him and who knows else that he may have dragged into this. Randy had been contemplating ever since John had called, and that was a few hours ago. Surely, the police department would question John seeing as how he was close to Sally. Very close. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too hard on his husband; while John could handle a lot of pressure, he knew from experience that the police would push and probe until they got their information. And Sally was like a mother to John, so this was a hit incredibly close to home, and John didn't need badgering by some low ranking officers.

He tried calling John a few minutes ago, but he didn't answer. It was nearly time for John to leave work, so it was odd that he'd be away from his office or anything. Although it was possible that the police could be questioning him still, it was unlikely. John would have told them everything he knew and that wouldn't have taken too long.

With a growl of frustration, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Ted's number. Maybe he knew if something was up. John often texted his old friend about the goings on at the Center so he might know something. If he did, it would help greatly, especially if John's phone was dead. The phone rang for a few minutes before going to voicemail. Randy closed his phone and threw it on the couch. He was already frustrated, and Ted not answering didn't help the situation.

Sending his phone the most vicious glare he could muster, Randy marched over to the couch and picked it up, calling Ted once more. This time, instead of it ringing, it went straight to voicemail, which was odd because it meant that the phone was turned off. It didn't make any sense; a minute ago, the phone rang and went to voicemail, now it just went straight to voicemail.

What the hell was going on? Why would Ted turn off his phone?

He wouldn't. Randy answered his own question and he knew that it was the truth. He had known Ted for a long time and he knew that he'd never willingly ignore anyone's call, especially if it came from John or Randy. Something must have happened. But what? It was only Ted and Cody staying at Kevin's house, and he knew that they both had their phones and their phone chargers with them.

Someone else was there. The certainty that came with that conclusion made Randy worry even more. Was it Barrett? Did that son of a btich somehow find out that he and John had a daughter? Was Cody Marie okay? Was Ted?

The only way to find out for sure was to go over there and check up on them. Grabbing his car keys, Randy practically ran out of the house, not bothering to take his cell phone, not bothering to lock the door, not noticing that he was being watched.

/

John didn't know what exactly to say, or even how to feel.

After entering the house, he found himself in the living room, complete with a couch, an arm chair, an entertainment center, and photographs. Many photographs. Of Sally and her husband. Of her children, two boys and a girl. Of fundraisers, and newspaper clippings. Many of them were in commemoration of the Center and the work that Sally had accomplished. Some were of family vacations; John particularly liked the ones from Disney Land. The boys and girl looked so happy, so excited…

Moving from the living room, he entered the dining room, then the kitchen, and finally went into the study. Book cases and shelves covered the majority of the wall in the study. Sally had books on nearly every subject, from music to poetry to psychology to murder. She even had children's books; did she have grandchildren? Her desk had a computer and a pencil holder that held numerous writing utensils, files and folders were on the desk as well as a few newspapers and magazines. This had brought a smile to John's face; Sally always kept up with the news; she often bought nearly every newspaper available on a daily basis.

However, his eyes rested on a framed photograph that sat on the desk, next to the computer. It was a family photo, with Sally and her late-husband standing up, and the two boys and the girl sitting down in front of them. The girl looked familiar somehow… Had she been to the Center before? Sally did get a lot of visitors, which was expected considering the position she held…still holds.

She wasn't dead. John was certain of it…

He went back into the living room and proceeded up the stairs. So far, everything seemed normal, nothing out of place. Something wasn't right. Yes, Sally had always been meticulous and orderly, but this… This wasn't natural. Everything was where it should be which was odd because there should have been _something_ left askew. A coffee cup. A magazine. _Something_.

John found that something once he entered the master bedroom. Like every other room in the house, everything in the bedroom was placed accordingly, expect for one thing.

Lying open on the bed was a photo album. Eyes narrowed, curiosity and confusing displayed on his face, John made his way over to the bed and sat down. He picked the album up and examined it. It was slightly old and worn, with slowly fading color and a tattered spine. The corners were so worn down that the cardboard that made up the cover was exposed. The album must have been looked at about a thousand times; there was no other explanation for its wear.

John reopened it and glanced at the page that had been exposed when he first laid eyes on it. Each page held four photos. The page that the album was opened to had two photos of Sally with her daughter, of her three children, and of her with her husband. Peering closer, John definitely recognized the girl. She just seemed so familiar…

Turning the page, John saw more photos of Sally's three children. Elementary musicals, middle school sports, high school plays, sports and academic teams, high school graduations… It was all there, in the album, documenting her children's lives as they grew up. The next page held college graduation ceremonies and parties, the wedding of one of the boys and the birth of his daughter. About six pages after that, John paused and stared wide eyed at the photos on the page.

One of the pictures features Sally's daughter and her boyfriend. The next one was of their wedding, and John was slowly beginning to realize why he had recognized her…

The third picture was of the girl holding her new born baby boy, her husband at her side, both smiling widely at the cameraman. Finally, the fourth one was of their son's seventh birthday party. John remembered that one because someone had tripped over the garden hose causing the cake to fall onto the ground.

These pictures were of his mother. It was her high school and college graduation photos he had looked at, her wedding, her holding John as a baby in her arms while her husband leaned in close next to her. He had nearly forgotten what she looked like; after all, she had died when he was nine and he didn't really remember his mother or father all that clearly. Sure, he had photos of them, but he rarely looked at them. Whenever he looked at those photos, he would always remember Wade…

Shaking his head, John nodded and placed the album back down onto the bed.

Sally was his grandmother…

That revelation began to dawn on him and he didn't know what to feel or think. He remembered the job interview he had with her and he didn't see any signs of her knowing who he was. Never once had she mentioned that her daughter was John's mother or anything in relation to John's past. In fact, every time someone at the Center brought up Wade Barrett or the trial, Sally was quick to quiet them.

Why hadn't she said anything? Did something happen between her and her daughter? John picked the album back up and relocated his mother's wedding photograph. He skimmed the faces of the wedding party. His uncles were in the wedding party and…and so was Wade. From the looks of it, he was the best man. A shiver ran down John's spine, and he shook his head before turning the page. After a few pages, he realized that the photos thinned out until there were no more left, and there was at least twenty more pages to the album. He also realized that most of the photos near the end were of his uncles and their families.

Maybe something really did happen? But who aside from Sally and his mother would know the answer? His mother was dead and Sally was missing. Would he ever know the answers to his many questions?

He hoped so…

/

Randy was on his way to Kevin's house. He had tried, and failed, to get a hold of John and Ted's cell phone still went to voicemail. All he wanted to know was if they were all okay, so he put his vest on and his jacket, grabbed his gun and his stun gun and grabbed his car keys. Yes, he was speeding, and yes, he was surprised that he hadn't gotten pulled over, but this was an emergency. For all he knew, Wade had found Ted and Cody. For all he knew, his daughter was dead. He _**had**_ to know if she was okay. He just had to. And, hopefully, if it was nothing, then Ted would know if John was okay as well.

The rain was coming down hard, the sky was dark and ominous, the wind was blow loud and hard, forcing the people to bow down to its awesome might. Randy didn't give a shit. His family was more important than his safety. He'd take a bullet for them any day, and today was no different.

Finally, he reached Kevin's house. All the lights were out, which didn't surprise him as most of the houses had lost power due to the storm. Making sure he had his gun fully loaded and his vest secured underneath his shirt, Randy got out of the car and ran up to the house. He stopped when he saw a trail of footsteps leading to the backyard along with what appeared to be indentations of a trash bag.

Instead of knocking on the front door, he followed the footprints to the backdoor of the house. Peering inside, he didn't see anything unusual at first, but when a flash of lightning struck down, he saw that the kitchen table was pressed against the basement door. And then, Randy saw him. The man had dark brown hair and a beard. He looked nervous, agitated, and worried.

He wasn't Ted. Frowning deeply, Randy moved out of the line of sight, but kept checking every few seconds until the man disappeared. Once he had, he opened the door as carefully and as quietly as he could and stepped inside. Muddy footprints were all over the kitchen and so were another set, which caused Randy to frown even deeper. Was there another person in here? A hostage? Could it be Wade?

With quiet steps and gun in hand, Randy made his away from the kitchen to the living room, where the man was standing, staring steadily out of the window. One of his shoes must have made a noise, because the man suddenly jerked his head from the window and stared at Randy, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Who are you?" Randy's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice… Although it had been years since the trial, he knew that voice. Standing before him, alive and unharmed, was Justin Gabriel. So, he hadn't just gone missing. Wade must have found him.

"It's me, Justin. Do you remember me?" There was a slight pause before Gabriel answered.

"Officer Orton…"

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing here, Justin? You back with Wade again, are you? I didn't think you were that stupid."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You have no idea what that man's made me do, what he's capable of, so just shut up!"

"What he's _made_ you do? He didn't _make_ you do anything, Justin. He gave you a choice and because you're a pussy, you did what he wanted you to do. So tell me Justin, where are Ted and Cody? What have you done with them?"

"I'm not telling you anything, Orton!" It was too dark for Randy to tell, but from somewhere on his person, Justin grabbed a gun. He held it straight ahead of him, pointing it at Randy.

"Don't be stupid, Justin. You don't have the balls to shoot me."

"That's what you think, Orton! But I've got more balls than you think. _I'm_ the one who handed Mike Mizanin over to Wade. _I'm_ the one who kidnapped that lady. Not Wade, me. It was all me!" Randy shook his head and took a step closer to Justin who, in turn, stepped back.

"You didn't want to do those things, Justin. I know you didn't. You did them because you were afraid of Wade. You don't have to be afraid of him, Justin. When he first found you, you should've called the police. Then you wouldn't be in this mess, kid."

"He would've killed me…"

"Then you would have died! And maybe you could have spared a few innocent lives as well!"

"Fuck you!" Justin started towards him, ready to kill if he had to, but Randy had been in worse situations. Without hesitating, Randy pulled the trigger on his gun.

The shot rang out.

Gabriel grunted.

A body fell onto the floor with a dull thud, and Randy knew that Justin Gabriel was either injured or dead.

Placing his gun back in its holster, Randy walked over to the man currently lying on the floor, unmoving. Bending down, he checked Gabriel's pulse. There was none. Sighing heavily, Randy looked down at the kid and shook his head. Standing up, he made his way back to the kitchen and pulled the table away from the basement.

If his hunch was right, then Ted, Cody, and Sally were down in the basement.

How he hoped his hunch was right.

/

With the photo album in tow, John drove home. Rain pelted his car, thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning light up the sky, making everything visible in a white-blue light for a brief second before it faded back into the dark. His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion; all of his collected thoughts and questions seemed to be scattered to the winds. He could barely think a comprehensible sentence in the state he was in now. John was amazed that he even made it home safely, all things considered.

Pulling into the driveway, he saw that the living room light was on although Randy's car wasn't parked in the driveway. Frowning, John parked his car, grabbed the album, and got out, carefully locking it before he started for the door. Grabbing the door knob, he was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. Confused and not in his right state of mind, John proceeded inside, closing the door behind him.

The kitchen was dark, but the living room lights were on and they created a warm, fuzzy glow that made John feel safe and secure. Sound from the television could be heard, followed by laughter. Maybe Randy was home, or maybe it was Ted? Placing the album on the kitchen table, John cried out.

"Hey. I'm finally home. Sorry it took me so long. I got…caught up in something."

The television was turned off and he could hear footsteps approaching. Taking off his jacket, John turned away from the entryway to the living room to hang his jacket on a chair when a voice finally spoke up.

"I don't mind it at all, love. It's been so long…a few more minutes isn't any bother."

That voice… John knew that voice. Cold, hard, calculating. Wade's voice. His heart was pounding in his ear, so hard and fast that he thought it'd explode any second. He didn't want to turn around and face his god father. Closing his eyes tightly, John silently cursed himself. How stupid could he be? The lights were on, Randy's car was gone, the door wasn't locked; why didn't he put the pieces together?

Opening his eyes, John turned around and finally faced his godfather.

The years Wade had spent in prison certainly took their toll on the Englishman, but he was still handsome. Still standing strong and proud, looking every bit as evil and menacing as he had when John was a young child. And all at once, the memories resurfaced, full force and seeking vengeance for having been buried, hidden, for so long. Smirking, Wade looked John up and down, nodding his approval, his smirk widening.

"You look good, love. Really good. And you're doing well. A forensic interviewer. Married to Orton with a child. Though I must say, it was quite obvious that you had affections for Officer Orton. Wish you could've had them for me. I'm a far better choice than he is, love."

"Don't call me that." Smiling coldly, Wade tilted his head to the side and stepped forward, approaching John as though he were a predator. John backed away until his back hit the wall, and he had nowhere else to run.

"Don't call you what? Love? Now, that just won't do, _love_" Wade whispered the last part into John's ear, having reached his godson. John jerked away from the man, but regretted it once his head hit the wall hard.

"Don't be afraid, love. You and me, we've a lot to catch up on, don't we? But first, there's something I want to do…"

Grabbing John's neck roughly, Wade slammed his lips against his godson's in a brutal, bruising kiss. Struggling against his godfather's grasp, John placed his hands on Wade's chest and shoved him as hard as he could. Wade staggered back and hit one of the kitchen table's chairs. It gave John enough of an opening to run, but he didn't get too far for Wade had grabbed hold of his ankle, causing John to fall onto the hard kitchen floor.

His facing slammed against the tile and the wind was knocked out of him. Warm hands clasped his shirt and groped him, pulling their owner up and on top of him. Through the fabric of his jeans, John could feel Wade's erection pressing up against him. He heard the older man moan and lean in closer to him, his lips caressing John's ear as he spoke.

"I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces, ripping you from the inside out. You've forgotten something very important John: You are mine. You always have been, and you always will be."

Suddenly, Wade sat up and John could vaguely feel the man grabbing something. Before John could wrestle his way out from underneath his godfather, his wrists were bound behind his back, tied tightly by rope. No matter how hard he struggled, no matter how much effort he put into it, John couldn't break free.

It was all over. Wade was sitting on him, pinning him to the floor. His hands were bound behind his back. He had no means of escape.

"I'm going to fuck you, love. Hard, slow, and with my most prized possession." John heard Wade pulled something out of his pocket and then he heard the switchblade open up. Panic swept through his entire being. How could John have forgotten his godfather's obsession with knives?

"Now, this'll only hurt a little bit, love. Then it'll hurt a whole lot."

Closing his eyes, John began to struggle, trying once again to break free. His efforts were spotted when Wade's fist slammed into his head, knocking it hard onto the tile floor. Dizzy, and unable to move, John felt Wade's hands travel down his body, touching, groping him until they came to rest on his ass.

It was over. Wade was going to torture him, mutilate him, and then, he was going to kill him. Perhaps it was better this way. After all, if he died, then maybe Wade would leave Randy and Cody alone. It was a false hope, for he knew that Wade wouldn't settle with killing just John, but it gave him some comfort.

He felt the blade tear into his pants, slicing them open before Wade's hands tore the clothing completely, exposing his backside to the world.

This was it. It was all over…

Then, from out of nowhere, a gun shot rang out. The sound of a knife hitting the floor, closely followed by its owner, resounded throughout the kitchen, the whole house even. And then, everything was still and silent for a few seconds.

"John?" Randy's voice rang out loud and clear and John snapped his eyes wide open before he answered.

"R-Randy?"

Struggling against the rope, John tried to push himself up, but failed miserably. He heard Randy rush over to him and then he felt the rope being cut away from his wrists. Sitting up, John rubbed his wrists and looked over at Wade's dead body. Blood poured from the wound in his chest and began to crawl lazily over the kitchen tile. Gently, Randy pulled John up and led him into the living room, setting him down on the couch.

Finally, after so many years, it was over. It was really, truly over.

/

_I object to violence because when it appears to do go, the good is only temporary. The evil it does is permanent._

_Mahatma Ghandi_

/

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner John."

John was currently sitting beside Sally's hospital bed, staring at her, smiling softly. After Randy shot Wade, he called the police. Thankfully, he had found Ted, Cody and Sally and they were all taken care of. Ted and Cody had been, for the most part, unharmed, but Sally had endured hours of torture from Wade and it had affected her greatly. She was in shock when the paramedics arrived to take her to the hospital. Luckily, all of the injuries she sustained weren't too life threatening, and she was well on the way to a speedy recovery.

"I don't know why you never told me, but I'm not angry at you. I could never be angry at you, you know that. However, I do want to know everything, and I do mean everything. But after you're fully recovered."

Sally smiled softly and gazed at her grandson with love and pride shining brightly in her eyes.

"I never doubted you for a moment, John. You've exceeded all expectations; you've survived so much and you continue to do wonderful work. I'm positive that you'll make a wonderful replacement for me. Of all people, you deserve to be the Center's new superintendent."

John laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say…grandma."

They both smiled at the endearment and then turned their heads toward the door when Randy knocked on it gently.

"John? We've got to go home baby." Nodding, John stood up and leaned down, kissing Sally softly on her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm looking forward to it. Have a nice day. You too Randy."

Smiling, Randy waved and left with John at his side.

/ 6 Months Later/

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Children's Advocacy Center Broad, I thank you for your time. I understand that you don't have all of the time in the world to hear me talk, so I'll keep this brief.

"When I first applied to the Children's Advocacy Center, I knew that you were hesitant about hiring me because of my past. Had I been in your shoes, I would have been hesitant as well. After all, as Carl Jung once said, 'Generally, it is the tortured who turn into torturers.' But I haven't tortured anyone. In fact, I've done just the opposite: I've helped the tortured. I've done my best to help every child whose case file has been handed to me. My past did not turn me into an evil doer; it made me want to lock the evil doers away. I believe that, over the many years I've been here, I have proven myself more than trustworthy, more than capable, of handling any pressure thrust upon me.

"Don't get me wrong though. The things I've been through, the trials that have been placed upon me, have made me suffer and struggle, but in the end, I've come out on top. I've turned the odds that were once against me around and have used them to my benefit. So please, when you look at me or think of me while you decide whether I'm appropriate for this position, think about all that has happened to me while I've been here, and please think of all of the help I've been able to provide, of all of the good I've done here and can still do here. Thank you all very much for listening to me, and please use your fair judgment when voting."

John stepped away from the podium as the Board clapped. He left the large conference hall, which was full of about thirty Board members, and walked to the elevator. Once Sally had announced her retirement, John had applied to be the new superintendent of the Center. Although he knew that the Board had originally been against him getting hired, John had hoped that they'd finally be able to see past all that he's been through and instead focus on his achievements he's made while working at the Center.

Hopefully, his appearance at their voting session hadn't been in vain.

/

"So, I've heard the good news. A congratulations is in order." Sally smiled as John entered her hospital room. Tomorrow, she would be released and be able to enjoy her retirement in peace. Smiling sheepishly, John sat down in his usual chair. Scratching his head, John let out a small laugh and shrugged.

"I guess so. I mean-"

"There's no guessing, John. Congratulations, Mr. Superintendent. Stop being so modest; you've earned this."

"That's what I keep telling him. The vote was eight-nine to eleven and he's still acting like Bashful from Snow White." Randy came in and threw a small, fluffy teddy bear at Sally, who caught it with a surprised expression on her face. "That's for you. Because you're leaving tomorrow, right? I bet your sick of this place."

"The people are quite lovely, but I miss home. So yes, I'm sick of it. I've been more than ready to leave for over a week."

Randy nodded and leaned against the wall and smiled. John looked up at his husband and frowned.

"I'm not bashful. I'm just… I dunno."

"John, just shut up. You're sounding like a high schooler. Actually no, you're his sounding like a middle schooler. As Cody has shown us, high school kids aren't as weird as you are."

"Stop bickering at once! Honestly, you're both still acting like teenagers. I'm surprised Randy. You're normally not this happy. Something going on that I need to know about?"

Randy looked down at John, who grinned mischievously up at the tanned man. With a slight smirk, Randy looked back at Sally and crossed his arms.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

John laughed at the suspicion that was clearly present on grandmother's face. Actually, John and Randy had planned a surprise party for her tomorrow when she would finally be released. Although she had recovered magnificently, John still hadn't probed her; he still had all of the same questions swimming about his mind. Questions about his mother and father, his uncles, about everything…

But today wasn't the day for all of that.

And tomorrow… Tomorrow would be the day of celebration. Celebration for Wade's demise, for the safe return of Cody Marie, who had finally finished her scrape book, for Ted, for Sally, and for John and Randy. It was a celebration for the end. The end of a horrible nightmare that John couldn't wake up from, at least not until now.

The sky had never looked bluer, the grass had never looked greener, and life had never looked sweeter.

_In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years._

_Abraham Lincoln_

A/N: Wow that was one long chapter. I'm not used to writing long chapters. However, I enjoyed writing this very much so. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please check out my other Wrestling story titled _Mobile_, featuring The Miz and Alex Riley. Thank you for all of your support and for your reviews. They give me enough feedback to know how I'm doing and what I can do to improve myself. Again, thank you all for reading this. I greatly appreciate it. Happy Easter!


End file.
